Found in Neverland
by DivergentBFFs
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute I was in my lonely, old orphanage, the next I'm suddenly in the Evil Queen's castle. What are the odds that I find myself in Neverland in the presence of the one and only Peter Pan.
1. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

**Hey sup guys *does the sup nod*! You have the honor to be in our presence! Jk cuz we don't suck (FYI, you don't suck is an insult for us and you suck is a compliment)! Makes so much sense, but doesn't! Sorry if you don't understand anything, we're weird like that! BTW when I say "we", don't think I'm like Smeagle and Gollum cuz I'm here, Talia, with my BFF, Flavia! Yeh! Becuz people say 2 is better 1, but where basically the same person (I swear we're so divergent! Sometimes we say the exact same thing at the exact same time! It's kinda creepy, never mind it's REALLY creepy! That's why we chose this username!) Ok enough of our chitchat let's get down to business! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of our first story! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I was lying on my bed in my room, reading a book about a girl who slays a dragon to save her kingdom. As I read, I thought to myself "That would never happen in real life. Girls have to wear fancy dresses and go to balls!"

On the bed next to me, a boy with blond hair kept screaming in my ear "Bookworm, bookworm! Mackenzie is a bookworm!"

"Can you not, William!" I replied in annoyance.

"Whatsya reading, whatsya reading!" he asked repeatedly.

"None of your business." Suddenly, he grabbed the book out of my hands and started running and screaming around the orphanage like a maniac! "William! Are you retarded?!" I yelled after him. Ugh, 16 years in the Enchanted Forest and I have never met anyone as annoying as William! I chased him out into the yard but he was soon stopped by the one and only Snow White!

"William… What have I told about taking other people's possessions?"

"Nothing actually." William responded nervously. Bullshit! That liar! Snow has spoken to him so many times about this!

"Can you PLEASE give Mackenzie her book back?" William reluctantly returned the book and ran back inside.

"Thanks Snow! What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be out in the daytime! You could be killed!"

"Killed?" she replied with a half shocked, half amused look and her face, but this was no laughing matter. I wasn't joking, GOD why can no one take me seriously!

"You know when someone else takes a life…" I said sarcastically.

"I know what "killed" means! I just wanted to give you this." She handed me a locket. I opened it to find a message that read "Thanks for everything! Love Snow". "I wanted you to have it before…" Snow trailed off.

"Before… What?" I asked, she kept silent for a few seconds. Snow was staring at the ground, it was worrying. Why would she stare at the ground and not my lovely face?

"B-Before I leave the Enchanted Forest."

What?! You're leaving?!"

"I'm sorry Mackenzie! You helped me escape the Evil Queen once. I don't want you to have to do it again! I've found safe passage out of the Enchanted Forest on the Jolly Roger." She hugged me before continuing, "I can never truly repay you for your help! Thank-you so much! You are like a daughter to me! Always remember that!" Without saying a word, I nodded. She turned to leave, but quickly changed her mind, "Mackenzie! What if I don't have to leave you?!"

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed.

"How would you like to get out the Enchanted Forest, away from this orphanage?" Wait, does leaving the Enchanted Forest mean never needed to see or hear William ever again? Oh, I'm so in, but as soon as I was about to reply, William ran out, calling my name. Speak of the devil and the devil appears, or more like think off the devil.

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie! The Evil Queen is here to see you!"

"WHAT?!" Snow and I exclaimed in unison. "Snow, you have to get out of here! Right now!" I started to shove her away.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" She pleaded.

"Yes you are! Don't worry! I will meet you at the docks tonight at sunset. Now go!"

"Ok." Snow said before disappearing behind the trees. I made my way to the front of the orphanage to find the Evil Queen standing in the doorway.

"Your Majesty," I said, my heart pounding.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Please call me Regina." With that the Queen stuck out her hand.

I shook it reluctantly, then said "If you're looking for Snow White, you've come to the wrong girl."

"Well, fortunately, I'm not looking for Snow White. I was looking for you. I wanted to take you back." This statement took me by surprise.

"Take me back? I don't recall ever having a family, let alone live in a castle with the Queen!"

"I know. I guess I have some explaining to do."

The next thing I knew, I was in the Queen's carriage and on my way to her castle. An hour later, we arrived. Regina and I were escorted by her guards to my future room. "So…" I asked her, trying not to get on her nerves, knowing what she did and could do. "What's this all about? Why did you adopt me?"

"Oh, sweetie! I didn't adopt you! I was your mother from the start!" she claimed.

"What?! There must be some mistake! How can this be?"

"No mistake."

"How is that possible?"

"My dear, Mackenzie, it's a long story…" the Queen said, but I wasn't about to give up that easily. I needed to know who I was and why she gave me up.

"I have time." I said crossing my arms. I tried to sound confident, but my voice kept trembling of fear. Before I knew it, the Queen, or should I say my mom, was telling me how she had gotten pregnant with me with her former fiancé, Daniel, who was murdered a long time ago. After her engagement with the king, she found out about me. She cast a cloaking spell to keep the pregnancy the secret and keep the kingdom's good reputation. After giving birth to me in private, she was forced to give me up, but when the king died, she wanted to take me back because she felt guilty and lonely. Wow! I never knew the Evil Queen could feel guilt. I was wrong about her! She wasn't evil, she wasn't evil at all! As I was about to go to sleep, I remembered Snow! Oh no! I left her at the docks. I was hesitant if I should go or not. I mean this bed was so comfortable and the food was amazing. When I finally decided go to find Snow, I heard the floorboards creek in front of my room. I saw a shadow underneath my door. I picked up the golden vase that was set on my wardrobe and called out to the intruder, "Who's there?! I'm warning you! I'm a black belt in kung-fu! If you approach me, prepare to feel the wrath of my HI-YA!" Ok that was obviously a lie, but I think I succeeded in scaring them off… Ok maybe I completely failed!

"Mackenzie?" I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. It was Snow! She came into the room, "Did you think you could fool anyone with that kung-fu lie?!" I laughed and ran to hug her. I dropped the vase making a loud _clang!_

"Snow!"

"What in the world are you doing here? I was at the docks…" She didn't get to finish.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Crap… Mom arrived, she must have heard the vase hit the ground. A smirk started to creep onto Regina's face. Two guards were by her side. "Take her away!" She ordered to them. The guards grabbed Snow by her arms.

"Mom! Don't do this! She doesn't deserve it!"

"Don't you remember all the pain she caused me?!" Regina scowled.

Snow, struggled to get free then looked at me and Regina, "What do you mean "mom"? She's your mother?! Wait, I'm confused!" I watched helplessly as she was dragged away.

"Now, come. You need rest." My mother gently pushed me into my room.

"What is to become of her?" I asked quietly, still shocked at the turn of events.

"Well, she will be executed. Tomorrow, at high noon… Obviously!" the Evil Queen responded in a cold tone. She seemed pleased with herself.

"I believed you were different!" I said just as she slammed the door, leaving me standing, alone in my room. I had never felt so lost. "I believe." I said out loud. I climbed into bed and tried to clear my mind, so I could think of a way to free Snow. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from outside my window. I spark of hope lit up in me. "Snow?" Suddenly, a gust of wind blasted the window open. What seemed to be a shadow entered, a shadow with no body. Well this definitely wasn't Snow. Before I could anticipate anything, the shadow took my hand and pulled me out of my room. As soon as we were in the open air, I forgot about everything, the sight from up here was magnificent! So this is what it felt like to be flying! I looked back to see the castle getting smaller and smaller as the shadow carried me along to where ever he was taking me. That's when I realized that I was basically being kidnapped, but there was no escape! If I fell I would die, but so would Snow if I didn't get back! I pondered about how to get away, but a few hours later I completely lost hope. Suddenly, the shadow dropped me and I started to fall to my doom. I screamed, but just as I was about to hit the ground, I was saved. Someone had caught me. I looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair. His glare was intense, his bright, green eyes shone and reflected mine. I didn't want to look away. Suddenly, his expression changed and a smirk spread across his face.

"Hello! Welcome to Neverland! I'm Peter. Peter Pan!"

**Hey guys its Flavia now, Talia gave up on u. Jk she's just being lazy. But don't worry she will be back with her awesomeness (PS she's telling me to write this haha: D). Btw I would like to give a round of applause to William in our class that inspired us to make the character William *claps* (Sorry Will if ur reading this! We still luv ya and no offence to anyone named William) Anyways thank-u all for reading our first chapter I hope u liked it and the second is coming up soon so go check that out around next week. Plz review and don't forget that we love you guys3 **


	2. A New Family

Chapter 2: A New family

**Hey guys! It's Flavia! Talia died, but came back alive becuz that's totally how dying works! Omigosh! PPPSSSHHH! Mind blown! So we are gonna post this chapter earlier than we thought because we know you guys have been waiting forever for the next chapter even if no one reads our story, but ssssshhhhh! Our chapters are beautiful! No matter what they say! If you don't like them, then you don't suck! Jk! So let's get straight to the point! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I pushed away from the boy and fell onto the damp sand. Ew! Gross! I got a handful in my mouth. This is disgusting! I spat out the sand, trying to get it off of my tongue. I looked up at the boy, trying to get a good look at him through the gloom of the nighttime fog. Wow. He was… Not ugly. Ok, who am I kidding! He was gorgeous! Like REALLY cute! Snap out of it, Mackenzie! I mentally slapped myself. Another taller figure appeared beside him. I doubt I could say the same about him. He wasn't as appealing. The boy, so called Peter Pan, held out his to help me up, but I refused it, "I can help myself, thank-you."

"Suit yourself!" Pan replied, a smirk still plastered on his face. When I regained my feet, I realized that both the teenagers were gazing at me. That's not creepy or anything…

"This is Felix," Pan introduced me to his companion, "Come on! I want you to meet the rest of the Lost Boys."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You kidnapped me!"

"Fine be that way!" He looked at Felix, who nodded. Suddenly, they each grabbed one of my arms.

"What are you doing?! I demand you let me go! You're gonna have to deal with my mom!" I exclaimed as I tried to break free from their strong grip. I heard Pan chuckle as a cloud of purple smoke swirled around us. Before I realized what had happened, we appeared in a clearing. They tossed me to the ground violently.

"What is the matter with you?! You could have let me down gently!" I replied in anger.

"What's the fun in that?" Pan replied with an evil smile on his face. I swear, I literally thought he was going to do a diabolical laugh like mouahahahahaha!

"So throwing people on the ground probably breaking a bone of theirs is fun?!"

"Don't forget that I saved your life back there." He said with a smirk on his face. Oh! It is so on! He always wants to get the last word, well guess what? That's not gonna happen!

"I would have been fine." I said trying to look convincing, I didn't, but I still had the last word so HA in his face. His really cute face. Oh no! I'm doing it again! If I would have been alone I'd probably be slapping myself right now.

"So dying is fine with you?" He asked me with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes… No… Maybe. Ugh what do you want!?"

"Well if you want to become a Lost Girl, you have to know who your new family is." he explained.

"What do u mean Lost Girl or new family? I'm not lost and I have a family!"

"I beg to differ." he said.

"Beg then."

"Do you even know what that means?!"

"Whatever!"

"I knew it, Peter Pan never fails!" he exclaimed.

"Did you just talk about yourself in the third person?"

"Don't get smart with me!" he yelled.

"That's impossible I'm always smart?" I told him

"Anyways, come meet your new family!" He said, a smirk reappearing on his face.

**Third person (Enchanted Forest)**

The morning arrived. The Evil Queen was finally going to get her revenge on Snow White, but before she had to go see her daughter, hoping she would forgive her for what she was about to do.

Regina walked into Mackenzie's room. "Mackenzie, time to get up I have a surprise for you" She walked over to the window that was wide opened. "I see you wanted to get some fresh air, it does get kind off toasty in this room doesn't it?" The Queen said with a smile. She sat on Mackenzie's bed "Look sweetie, I know your upset, but…" She was about to finish her sentence when she raised the covers off Mackenzie's bed realizing she was missing. She gasped, "SNOW WHITE!" Regina stormed out of the room and down to the dungeon. To confirm her suspicions Snow White's cell was empty. The Evil Queen ran to her room to look in her mirror, who told her where Snow White was. "Did you really think you could run from me, Princess?" She said to herself. "Huntsman!" the Queen ordered, "Go to the East Wing of the castle and bring me Snow White!"

"But, your Majesty…"

"Don't forget that I have you heart!?"

"Yes, your Majesty." he replied.

"Alive!" She exclaimed.

"As you wish, your Majesty." he said with a small smile, before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Graham entered the room with Snow White.

"Where is my daughter?!" Regina demanded

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Snow replied.

"You little liar. Tell me where she is or else!" The Evil Queen said angrily.

"I told you I don't know!"

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll make you." Regina exclaimed threatening Snow. She formed a fire ball in her hands and just as she was about to throw it…

"Stop!" yelled Graham.

"Get out of my way, Huntsman!"

"NO!" he exclaimed." She's telling the truth, trust me!"

"And why should I believe a peasant."

"Because I know when people are lying." Regina and Snow glared at Graham "If you really want to find your daughter I suggest you team up, to have a better chance of defeating whoever did this."

"Team up with her? The Evil Queen? You must be out of your mind!"

"Yes, Huntsman, are you? What is she going to do defeat them with? Hugs and kisses? I think I'm better off on my own." Regina started a new fire ball but the second she was about to launch it, the Huntsman interfered again.

"Do you think your daughter will ever forgive you, if you do this?" Regina stared at him then Snow.

"Fine." she gave in, "But if we do this we do this my way!" As the Queen was walking away with Snow White she turned around and said "Oh and Huntsman you're coming with us."

"And where might we be going?"

"We're going to the only person who will be able to help us… Rumpelstiltskin."

**Peter Pan's POV**

This girl, who didn't even tell me her name, kept giving me attitude! Me, Peter Pan, no one has ever said no to me! But that's also why I liked this girl, she will become one of us in no time. "Come on, boys!" I yelled.

Suddenly all the Lost Boys came out of the forest into the camp, Carter (a Lost Boy) even jumped out of a tree trunk.

"Ok, sorry but was that guy in a tree trunk just to make a big entrance or he's always there? Because it's really creepy imagining I could have been leaning on that tree trunk and just noticing a random kid inside." The girl said while pointing at Carter.

I laughed then shouted, "Lost Boys meet…" Oh yeh, the girl didn't even tell me her name yet. An awkward moment of silence was brought on the whole camp.

"Mackenzie, my name is Mackenzie." she said, breaking the silence.

Mackenzie, she didn't look like a Mackenzie. Her long brown hair and brown eyes made her look more like a Kayla. A few minutes passed and Mackenzie had finally met all the Lost Boys. After, they went back to their routine (dancing and singing around the fire).

"Ok, I'm really tired!" Mackenzie said.

"Well, come on then! You have to go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." I told her.

"What's so important about tomorrow?"

"Im going to teach you!" I exclaimed.

"What? How to hide in trees like that Carter guy?!" She said sarcastically.

"Haha, you're hilarious." I replied.

"Girl, I know." She said, flipping her hair.

"No, I'm gonna teach you how to be a Lost Girl!"

"Small problem: I'm not lost."

"If you're not lost, where are we then?"

"Neverland, duh!"

"No, what forest are we in?" I asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know what freaking forest we are in it's not like you told me anything!"

"See, lost." I said with my superior voice and putting on my best smirk. She gave me the death stare for a minute, it was actually quite funny. "Anyway let's get you to bed."

"Where will I sleep?" She asked.

"My room."

"What? Where will you sleep?"

"I won't." I explained to Mackenzie.

"You don't sleep?" she asked me with an amused look on her face.

"Nope, not usually." She looked at me like I was retarded, but I was dead serious. "Now let's go."

I brought us in my room in a cloud of purple smoke. Her face was priceless! It's like she was scared of my amazing magic skills.

"Stop, doing that! I hate it!"

"Trust me. You'll learn to appreciate it! Now climb into bed." She obeyed and pulled herself into my hammock and covered herself with my blankets. "Neverwoods." I said softly.

"What?" Mackenzie turned in the hammock to face me.

"Neverwoods. It's the name of the forest."

"Oh. Thanks, Peter." It was barely audible, but I heard it all the same. I saw a faint smile spread across her lips right before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

I sat down to watch over her through the night.

**Talia here! Flavia ditched me cuz she doesn't suck! Jk! Luv ya Flav! Jokes on you! I already had to deal with your mom last night ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh (Sorry i really wanted to wrie that in the chapter) PS that was Flavia. No worries tho! We will be back soon with a brand new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the humor and everything! Don't be shy to review! We are completely open to suggestions, so don't hesitate to leave them for us to read! ****Thank-you! 3**


	3. Never Going Back

Chapter 3: Never Going Back

**Hey! It's Talia! So I basically wrote this chapter by myself because Flavia was giving me attitude! How dare she! Well anyways here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

"_Mackenzie, Mackenzie! Stop!" Peter was calling from across the clearing. I was running from something, but I didn't know what or who. I was about to reach him, but then, in an instant, the ground beneath me ceased to exist. I started falling into an abyss, but he grabbed my hand. Peter tried to hold on to me, but it was no use. I slipped from his grasp and fell, but he caught me again in midair and brought me to safety. After a few moments of silence, he whispered, "Mackenzie." Then he pressed his lips against mine._

"Mackenzie!" I woke with a start and soaking wet! I looked up to see that Peter had poured a bucket of water on me!

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled in a fit of rage.

"You weren't waking up." Peter said calmly.

"That's because I didn't WANT to wake up!" I stood up angrily. Peter took my arm and led me outside. "You better have something to eat 'cause I'm STARVING!"

"Look who's cranky today! Well, you're in luck! We're just about to have breakfast." When we exited the cabin, I saw many Lost Boys running around and doing what Lost Boys do, but no food.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

"Patience. You have to get your own." Peter replied.

"You mean, like, hunting?"

"No, like, believing!"

"Believing?" I asked in confusion.

"Here, I'll show you. Hold out your hand and think of what you want to eat." I obeyed, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!"

"Close your eyes and believe!" When I closed my eyes, I felt him circling me like a shark, observing me. I tried to concentrate and thought of an apple. To my surprise, an apple had placed itself on my outstretched hand when I opened my eyes!

"I did it!" I exclaimed in victory.

"Wasn't that hard, was it, Macintosh?" Peter smirked.

"What did you call me?" I gave him the death stare.

"Macintosh, you know, the apple? I like apples and it seems you do to." His annoying yet adorable smirk still hadn't faded. Wait, if he said he likes apple and he called me an apple, does that mean… No! Stop it, Mackenzie! "Fine! Then Kenzie!" he continued taking a step towards me.

"Kenzie?" I said with an "are you fucking serious" look.

"Yeh! Unless you want me to call you Macintosh?" He came even closer, but this time put his hands on my arms.

"No! Kenzie is good!" I said taking a step back. I wanted him to touch me, but I also didn't want to give in to him. "So, when do I get to go home?"

"Oh, you don't!" Peter makes an apple of his own appear in his hand and takes a bite out of it. He licks the inside of his lip before continuing, "You're not leaving this island!"

"But I need to get back! My friend is in grave danger!" Worry flooded through me.

"That's not my problem! You see, no one leaves Neverland without my permission!" he said before turning around. That's when I decided I would have a little fun. I raised my hand and threw the apple at his head. He turned around giving me a stare that would kill. Oh God! Think fast!

"I was trying to hit that squirrel! I swear! It was being very rude! It was making faces at me and it even called you fat!" Lamest excuse I've ever come up with.

"There are no squirrels in Neverland!" He stormed over to me. Rage much!

"Then what's that?" I said pointing behind him where I had made a squirrel appear with my mind. Peter stopped and turned around. When he saw the squirrel, he looked at me again. A smirk had replaced his intense glare.

"Well played," He obviously knew what I had done, "But now it's my turn! Let's play!" He gave me a challenging look before walking over to Felix. Oh, I would play his little game, but right now I needed a well-deserved breakfast. There was something else though. Something nagging at the back of my mind. It was that dream! I just couldn't get it out of my head!

**Peter Pan's POV**

After Mackenzie's scene with the apple and squirrel, I had to plan my move.

"Felix!" I called my best Lost Boy over.

"Yes, Pan?" he replied.

"I need you to watch Mackenzie while I'm gone."

"Sure." Felix said trying to contain his pleasure.

Wow, Felix looked really excited about spending time with Mackenzie! It better not be because he has feelings for her! I mean I don't mind. What could possibly happen... Ok, I should get back fast, you know just to make sure they aren't um… You know… Up to something. Yeh! That's it! Up to something. Felix walks over to Mackenzie and sits next to her.

**Mackenzie's POV**

Felix came to sit next to me as I was stuffing a waffle into my mouth.

"Hey… What's up?" he said, in a strangely slow voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to get that question off my chest as soon as possible!

"What do you mean?" He sounded offended. I did try to be polite!

"Well it's all slow and weird!" I picked up a piece of cake from my buffet table.

"I see you like cake." he said, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Uh yeh, I guess…" There was something really wrong with this guy.

"So do I." Yeh definitely something wrong. Suddenly the squirrel I had made appear earlier jumped onto Felix's head. I laughed as Felix screamed, trying to shake the squirrel off!

**Peter Pan's POV**

I watched in amusement as Mackenzie's squirrel attacked Felix.

"Good job, Bernard!" Mackenzie said giving the squirrel a bro fist.

"Seriously? Bernard?" I said, coming up behind her. She quickly spun around to face me.

"The name suits him! Don't judge!" She spoke defensively. I had decided to come back to find her just in case Felix tried anything. Sure enough he was trying to engage in conversation with her! So, to have a little fun, I set the squirrel on him.

"Whatever you say!"

"Pan…" I immediately interrupted her.

"Peter." I like it better when she calls me by my first name.

"Peter," she starts again, "I need to talk to you… Alone."

"Of course, Kenzie! Follow me." We left Felix, still traumatized by his squirrel attack. When we reached the outskirts of the camp, I spoke up, "What's wrong?" I already knew what was coming, but asked anyway.

"I can't stay here forever! I need to get home before something horrible happens!"

"Does this "something horrible" involve me?" I asked, not really interested in the answer.

"No, but it does involve me!" her tone was getting desperate.

"I already told you, no one leaves Neverland without my permission!"

"Peter, please! My friend is going to be executed today at noon! You need to understand! You must have had family and friends you loved and who loved you back!" she pleaded. I hesitated. I didn't want to think about my family and for that matter… Friends.

"No." I replied coolly before continuing, "Just so you know, time is different in Neverland. It may only be morning here, but in the Enchanted Forest, midday has long gone by now." I could see Mackenzie trying to contain her emotions. "Come on, let's get back to the camp." I walked in the direction of the camp expecting her to follow me, but as soon as I turned my back to her, I heard the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs getting farther and farther away. She ran.

**Mackenzie's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I had to get away, away from all of them! Especially Pan! I didn't want to believe what he said, but someone I knew it was true. I ran until my body couldn't take anymore. I sat down against a tree, gasping for air. I heard a noise coming from the tree I was leaning on. I looked up to see Bernard staring down at me.

"Oh hey little guy. Glad it's you and not Carter hiding in trees again." I laughed slightly. He crawled onto my shoulder then my hand. I looked at his small, dark eyes. "Did you come to comfort me? I hope so 'cause no one else can since you're the only friend I have left! All of the friends I had at the orphanage hate me 'cause I left them to live with the Evil Queen. That leaves Snow, but according to Pan, she's dead now, murdered by my mother. Mothers don't do that…" A tear escaped my eye, leaving a streak on my cheek, "I guess that leaves me without a family either!"

"That's where you're wrong!" a voice sounded from behind me. I spun my head around to see Pan leaning casually on a tree, "Oh don't cry! Of course you have a family! The Lost boys and me!" I quickly wiped my tear away, embarrassed. "How long did you think you could run from me, Kenzie?" he took a few steps towards me.

"Long enough to have a decent conversation with a squirrel." I replied, trying to keep up my sense of humor. Peter laughed, before holding out his hand to me.

"Let's go home." I looked at him, before deciding to get up myself. He seemed disappointed that I refused his help, but still took my arm and teleported us back to the camp.

"For your information," I gave him a glare full of disgust, "this will never be my home and you will never be my family!" I stormed off to my room, or his room, whatever, still holding the squirrel in my hands.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was about to follow her, but then stopped to think of what she had just said. Never be her home? Never be her family? That's not what the "never" means in "Neverland"! As I pushed that thought aside, I went after Mackenzie. I would become her family! I didn't want her to consider me as a brother, but maybe just as her… I had to stop this nonsense! How could I possibly have feelings for her? When I walked into my room, which was apparently hers now, I saw her petting the squirrel in her hands. She really did have a thing for animals. Maybe I would get her another pet one day. I watched her for a moment, but I obviously wasn't as stealthy as I'd thought, because she soon lifted her head to look at me.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" she said harshly.

"Speak for yourself, because I want to talk to you." I sat next to her on the hammock, "Kenzie, we both know there is nothing left for you back in the Enchanted Forest," I searched for her eyes but she avoided my gaze, "But you have potential, here in Neverland, where you never have to grow up."

"You mean, I'm never gonna grow old?" Her voice was quiet, but it was laced with curiosity.

"Of course," I got up to leave, but spoke at the last second, "You just have to stay here with me."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell us what you think about Bernard the squirrel! Oh BTW there will be a flashback to when Mackenzie saves Snow White from the Evil Queen in the chapters to come so stayed tuned 'cause I know you were wondering about that! We're out!**


	4. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

Chapter 4: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

**Yo peeps! It's us, Talia and Flavia (mostly Talia), back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I laid in Peter's hammock with Bernard curled up beside my head. I knew it was still early, but I was just highly motivated not to do anything. I didn't intend to fall asleep, but slowly I drifted off into a dream.

My eyes shot open. It was the same dream as the night before. Running and falling. Then Peter saving and kissing me. Why am I dreaming about Peter kissing me? I had no interest whatsoever in that monster! Ok, maybe he was cute, but he still kidnapped me! When I looked outside, the sun was already setting. Had I slept for that long? It didn't matter, all I could think off is how Snow was dead and it was all my fault. I opened the locket she gave me and read the note over and over again before closing it. I got up and walked outside to get some fresh air Bernard close behind. Surprisingly, there was not a Lost Boy in sight. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from a tree. Two seconds later, Carter jumped out of the forest scaring the shit out of me.

"Ok! I'm sorry, but I am literally convinced you live in that tree!" I yelled, "You can't just sneak up on a girl like that! God! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Carter laughed. Wow, I never heard him laugh before, it was really nice. I think I just realized how cute he was with his brown eyes and messy dark brown hair and I'm 100% sure he was the only boy in Neverland that actually had soul.

"Pan sent me. He said he didn't have time to look after a _girl _right now." he explained.

"Hurtful." I responded with an exaggerated shocked face while putting my hand on my chest.

"Oh no. Does the little girl need a hug?" He said sarcastically making a face.

"Hey! Don't you even dare! Sarcasm is my thing!" I scolded him. I could practically see Bernard laughing, even though he was a squirrel, but just a minor detail.

"What would I ever do if I got on Mackenzie's bad side? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm so scared." Carter exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I said practically dying of laughter "You scream like a girl! You know that, right?"

"I do not!"

I couldn't even respond, because I was laughing too much. A few seconds later, Peter walked in thinking that someone was in some kind of danger.

"Kenzie! Are you ok? I heard you scream!" Peter asked me worriedly. I was dying of laughter! Seriously! I was literally on the floor laughing my ass off. "What's so funny?"

"Im not the one that screamed!" I explained trying with all my efforts not to laugh.

"Oh." He said looking confused then amused, putting two and two together. "Well anyways Kenzie you're coming with me! It's time to begin your training."

"Training me in…?"

"You'll see." He responded.

"Ok well then see you later Carter!" I told him.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached a cliff.

"We're here." Peter said.

"Do you plan on throwing me off the cliff?" I asked sarcastically.

"Something like that."

I backed up "You know I think I hear Felix calling me, I'll be right back."

"I won't let you die! Don't worry! I'm going to teach you how to fly!" Peter exclaimed.

"You tell me this now? GOD! You could have avoided that traumatizing moment where I thought you were gonna murder me!"

"Well come on then we don't have all day!"

"Wait, no! You're actually serious about the whole flying thing!" I gave him a mocking look, "Ha! You DO realize that's impossible, right? Who do I look like? Freaking superman?!"

"Do you not remember my shadow? Nothing's impossible in Neverland. You just have to believe! You just need faith, trust and pixie dust."

"Oh my Gosh, you got those to rhyme! I'm impressed."

"Just come on!" Before I could react, he blew some sort of dust in my face. (I'm guessing it was pixie dust). I went into a hysterical coughing fit before he ran off the cliff pulling me with him. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I hadn't fallen to the ground completely squashed I was flying!

"Holy crap! I'm doing it! I'm flying!"

"Told you it wasn't impossible." he said to me with a smirk, but suddenly, I fell. A scream lodged in my throat. The shock prevented it from escaping me. However, the fear only lasted about five seconds before Peter caught me, grabbing me by my waist. My heart pounded in my chest. We were so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "Sorry, the pixie dust must have ran out." He explained, almost too innocently. I knew he was lying. I mean, I knew that Peter wasn't as stupid as making a dumb mistake like not giving me enough pixie dust! For some reason, he wanted me to fall and he wanted to catch me, he wanted me to trust him, I bet. Peter was leaning closer and closer. Then I notice the necklace that Snow gave me was missing.

"Fuck! No. No! NO!" He looked at me in confusion. "Holy shit! Where's my necklace?! Peter! Where's my necklace?!"

"Don't worry, Kenzie! I'll find it!" his face filled with sympathy. He took me back to his cabin and laid me his hammock.

"Peter! That necklace was really important to me! We have to find it!" I said in a panic.

"I know! I WILL find it! I promise."

**Third person (Enchanted Forest)**

Regina, Snow and Graham stood in front of the Dark One's castle.

Snow White stepped up to the big double doors, but as she was about to knock, Regina stopped her, "Don't bother! He already knows we're here!"

"Right you are, dearie!" They all jumped at the voice that sounded behind them. They spun around.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina said in disgust.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" he replied in amusement. "Now what can I do for a merry bunch, much like yourselves?"

"We need help finding someone!" Snow responded.

"What would I get in return?" Rumpelstiltskin asked quizzically.

Graham spoke up for the first time, "This!" he pulled out a dagger; the Dark One dagger. Everyone stared in shock at the weapon in his hand.

"Where did you get that?!" Rumpel demanded menacingly.

"I have my ways," he answered casually, "The deal is you help us get Mackenzie back and when she is back in her mother's arms, we shall returned your precious dagger. I think you know what will happen if you refuse to cooperate."

"What shall you have me do first?" he snarled.

"Find Mackenzie's location and take us there." Snow said, almost desperate.

"Oh, dearie! I already know where she is, but I doubt I can get you there!" he laughed maniacally.

"Why not?!" Regina yelled.

"Because, Your Highness, your daughter's in Neverland! Do you know how long I've been looking for a way to another realm to be reunited with my son?" the Dark One cried angrily.

"You may not know a way out of the Enchanted Forest, but I do." Snow's expression lit up, "On the Jolly Roger!"

"Not a chance, dearie! The captain of that ship and I aren't exactly on good terms." Rumpelstiltskin responded dryly.

"Give me that, Huntsman!" Regina snatched the dagger out of Graham hands.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Snow asked cautiously.

"Getting my daughter back!" Regina raised the dagger in front of her, "Dark One, I command you to take us aboard the Jolly Roger!" Rumpelstiltskin had no choice, but to wave his hand, bringing the group below the deck of the ship.

"I find it best if I stay out of sight, if you want to make a deal with Captain Hook." he said nervously.

"Oh, come on, Rumpel! You can't possibly be that scared of him!" Regina said in annoyance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Rumpelstiltskin replied. The group climbed up the stairs. When they came above deck, the entire crew widened their eyes in fright at the sight of the Evil Queen and the Dark One.

"We wish to see your captain!" Regina ordered. A crew member quickly disappeared to retrieve their captain. Almost immediately, Captain Hook, came out of his quarters, glaring at the lot.

"How did you come to be aboard my ship and why the bloody hell is HE here?!" he demanded furiously, pointing his hook at Rumpelstiltskin.

"We mean no harm!" Graham spoke first, "We came to make a deal."

"Why should I deal with the likes of you?! Especially since you are being accompanied by this monster!"

"Because OUR deal still stands! As I recall, you were to give me safe passage out of the Enchanted Forest in exchange for 100 pounds of gold!" Snow answered.

Hook eyed them carefully before responding, "Sounds reasonable… Except for the fact that HE is still aboard my ship!" His hook came dangerously close to slitting Rumpel's throat. Not that it would matter, he was immortal!

"Not to worry about the Dark One," Regina took out the dagger and started fiddling with it in her hands, "You could say he's… Under control." She said, grinning evilly.

Hook gazed at the weapon in awe before smirking, "Nice job, love!" he sounded impressed, "Alright, so where would we be headed, You Majesty?"

"Neverland, Captain Jones," she answered smoothly, "Neverland."

**Hey guys! Flavia here. I finally decided to stop being a lazy piece of shit and write this chapter… Ok I wrote half then I just gave up and asked Talia to finish it. I'm sorry, but it's not my fault I have this big problem with procrastination, or maybe it is o_o yeh it is. Anyways thank you so much for "****The girl who cried I'm Batman****" for being our first reviewer! Aaaahhhhhh! We were freaking out! I literally cried! Holy shit, I thought no own was actually reading our story, but we were wrong, well Talia was as for me Flavia Ban never fails ok yeh I'm sorry I had to. Once again thank you so much and plz review 3 3 3**


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

**Hello lovely people of the world! Big shout out to JamieOUAT and DreamYourOwnDestiny for reviewing! YAS! This is how it all went down: I woke up, opened my computer, saw 3 reviews, died, came back alive, texted Flavia, she died and I died again. I know that 3 reviews may seem like nothing, but we really do cherish them! Another big thank-you to everyone who takes the time to read and appreciate our story! We can never repay you!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Peter Pan's POV**

I stormed around the woods angrily, looking for Mackenzie's locket. Why was I wasting my time seeking out a stupid necklace? I had better things to do, but I made a promise to Kenzie**. **Peter Pan always keeps his promises. I contained a smile. If Kenzie were here, she would have laughed at me for speaking about myself in the third person. It was frustrating to feel so many conflicted emotions at the same time! I knew she wouldn't stay put, so I put a certain spell on the camp. Just for the time being. The tall trees blocked the moon's rays, making it almost impossible to see anything. I made a lit torch materialize in my hand. I retraced our steps back to the cliff where I taught Kenzie how to fly. For hours, I searched under rocks, in bushes, in tree branches with no success. I went to the edge of the cliff and peered over. A long way down, lay the Indian camp. The Lost Boys and Indians had an understanding; they have their part of the island and we have ours. Entering their territory to find a silly necklace would risk the terms of our agreement we set centuries ago. I was about to turn back, but the promise I made to Kenzie seemed more important than any deal I made with this tribe.

"Fuck this." I grumbled to myself, before diving off the cliff. I landing quietly on Indian terrain, torch still in hand. I immediately resumed my hunt. I had to work quickly and get out of here.

"Lost?" Busted! I got up and swayed around slowly.

"Hello, neighbour!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Peter Pan," Tiger Lily tsked, "May I ask what you're doing trespassing on our land?"

"I assure you my intentions are pure! I'm afraid my friend has misplaced something of hers."

"Hers?" Tiger Lily raised her eyebrows. "There aren't many girls in Neverland," When she realized I wasn't going to answer to that, she continued, "I should report you to my father, but since when do I do what I should? I'm not even supposed to be out here in at the moment." She smiled slyly.

"Aren't you the little rebel?" I chuckled, "Another reason you're not going to turn me in is because you owe me a debt, remember, Princess?" I was referring to the time I caught her in our neck of the woods. She had been fooling around with her headdress and had somehow launched it into the Lost Boy turf. I found her struggling to climb a tree in order to retrieve her headband. I let her off easy in return for a free entry into her territory. That situation was similar to the one I was in now, except she had taken my role! He had completely forgotten about that encounter and deal until now. It had been centuries!

"Can't argue with that! So what exactly is it that you're looking for?" I knew I saw a gleam of mischief cross her eyes.

"A locket. You didn't happen to see it, have you?" I replied.

"As a matter of fact, I think I have." Suddenly she made some strange sort of animal call. A squirrel climbed down the side of a tree and jumped into Tiger Lily's hand. It was holding something in its mouth. Kenzie's locket! Bernard placed it in the palm of her hand, "Is this it?" she held up the pendant, "I found this little guy scurrying around with it!"

"Yes," Something wasn't right here and it didn't take me long to notice Tiger Lily's game plan. Why not play along? "You know, Tiger Lily, I can't seem to wrap my finger around why Mackenzie's own squirrel would take her necklace," I knew Tiger Lily had magic that could manipulate animals into doing whatever she wanted, but she had never taken advantage of that until now, "And isn't it convenient that you found the squirrel, the locket AND me? Coincidence? I think not." I smirked.

"Let's just say, I was tired of waiting," she replied smirking back, "I was ready to pay my debt!"

"I'm still stumped, Lily. How did you know I would come retrieve it?" I raised my eyebrows, taking a step closer, "Enlighten me!"

Tiger Lily's expression softened before saying, "Because you have feelings for the girl."

I forced a laugh, "Feelings? Pppssshhh! What? I don't have time for feelings or girls, including yourself! Now give me the necklace so I can get out of here!" I growled and held out my hand impatiently.

"Then why ARE you here, Pan?" We heard whooping coming closer from deep in the forest. The Indians must have finally realized their princess was missing. She hastily put the pendant in my hand and curled my fingers around it, "Now go!"

With my free hand, I grabbed her throat and scowled, "You're coming with me!" a purple cloud swirled around us, "Have you ever heard of the Echo Cave?"

**Mackenzie's POV**

I lay in the hammock, tossing and turning. Snow's locket was gone! I couldn't just stay here and do nothing! So I got up and peered out of the hut. There wasn't a Lost Boy in sight and hopefully Pan wasn't stalking me at the moment. I knew the chances of finding a tiny necklace on a huge, unpredictable island were slim, but I had to try. I crept outside and into the trees. I thought about going to the cliff where Peter taught me how to fly, but he would be there if he was truly searching for my locket. He probably wasn't! Why would he even care? I looked around trying to decide which way to go. I followed my instincts and started in a completely random direction. I had no idea how I would find my pendant in pitch blackness! Oh wait! The whole believing thing! I almost forgot! I thought of a torch and when it showed up in my hand I imagined it lit. The top of the torch immediately burst into flames. I jumped slightly, but quickly recovered. I continued walking forwards. As I treaded through the forest, I kept my eyes open for a shine that could lead me to Snow's gift. About twenty minutes later, I hadn't seen so much as a glimmer! A few feet away, I could see a clearing coming into view. It had a familiar aura to it. When I came to the edge of this clearing I stopped dead in my tracks. I spun around in confusion, taking in my surroundings. It was Pan's camp! How was that possible when I had been going in a straight line this entire time?!

"Psst! Psssssssssst!" I whirled around.

"What the!" I cried out.

"Mackenzie! Over here!" Carter's head popped out of a tree trunk, "What are you doing out here?" Act natural!

I leaned on a tree and put my hands on my hips, "The real question is: What are you doing in THERE?" I redirected the question awkwardly.

"Don't change the subject! What are you doing?"

"I was just… You know… Doing stuff." I answered uncertainly before blurting out, "I had to pee!"

"Right… Look, Mackenzie," he replied slowly, "If you're looking to escape, then you've hit a dead end. Pan put a spell on the camp, just for you! You can only go a certain distance before the magic turns you around so you just end up where you started."

"Oh, that explains the whole "somehow turning in a circle" thing!" I hit my forehead. All of a sudden, we heard a twig snap.

"Get in!" Carter said hurriedly, holding out his hand.

"I'm not getting in there!"

"Trust me! You do NOT want to be caught out here!" he hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the tree. I stood up and I looked around in awe. The tree trunk had been carved out to make a room now dimly lit by my torch. I saw a bed off to the left.

"Wait! You actually live here?" I let out a small laugh.

"Ssshhh," he hushed me, "Someone's coming!" He blew out my torch just as Felix passed by without giving us a glance.

"What's he up to?" I asked when Felix was out of sight.

"Oh no! I think Felix is back on fairy dust." he said, almost to himself.

"Fairy dust?" I asked confused. He looked at me as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"It's a code name," he explained. I gave him a questioning look, "You don't want to know."

I decided not to push it and change the subject, "Well, I guess I got to go back to bed."

"I'll come with you"

"Are you sure? You could get in trouble."

"I will just say I was making sure you got back safely!" He smiled and helped me out of his room.

"So, you actually live in that tree!" I gestured to his "home".

"Yeh," he replied, "Home sweet home!" How could he call this place his home? He must have had a family at one time! I pushed that thought away.

"So do the other Lost Boys sleep in trees as well?"

He chuckled, "No, only me!" He had a nice laugh.

"Then where do the others sleep?"

He led me to the edge of the clearing, "Look!" he told me, pointing to the sky.

I tilted my head up to see several tree houses in the branches, "Wow! How did I never see those before? So why don't you have one?"

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed, "Before Neverland, Pan and I were close. So when we came to this island, he made me a room in a tree because… He knows I'm afraid of heights."

"No need to be embarrassed, Carter!" I gave him a reassuring smile and I put my arm around him. He stiffened, not knowing how to react to this sign of affection, "If it makes you feel better, I'm claustrophobic!" I admitted, "What about Peter? Is he afraid of heights too?" I said, referring to the hut across the clearing. That would be something!

"Well, Pan barely sleeps. That cabin is only there for him to keep watch over the camp."

A snicker came from behind us, "This has been a most interesting conversation! Wait til Pan hears about it!" We whirled around to see Felix leaning on a tree. I let my arm fall off Carter's shoulders.

"Um… We're you just standing there this whole time?" I asked suspiciously.

"Long enough to know Carter wasn't just "making sure you got back safely"!" he smirked.

"Stalker much." I mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Felix's smirk disappeared and was replaced by pure rage.

"Whoa! Dude, chill!" I replied putting my hands up in defense.

"Don't tell me to "chill"!" I swear I could see steam coming out of his nostrils!

"Felix, just calm down! This is the fairy dust talking! I told you to lay that off!" Carter tried to reason with him.

"What the heck is fairy dust?!" I demanded in exasperation.

"Don't tell me what to do! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" Felix voiced was getting higher and higher for some reason. He stormed threateningly towards Carter. I put up a protective arm making us both step back. All of a sudden, Peter crashed through the bushes and into the clearing.

"Kenzie! What's wrong? Why did you scream?" he asked concerned, running up to the three of us.

"Wasn't me!" I responded. Peter immediately looked at Carter.

"It wasn't me either!" he retorted.

Peter's eyes moved to Felix and he chuckled, "Back on fairy dust, are we, Felix?" he waved his hand and Felix dropped to the ground, unconscious. Probably some sort of sleeping spell.

"Seriously! What is fairy dust?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"You could say its Neverland's drug," Peter explained with a smirk. Drugs? There are drugs on Neverland? "Carter, leave us!" Peter ordered.

"Bye, Carter!" I called to him.

"Bye, Mackenzie!" He replied, before crawling back into his tree. I turned back to Peter, but his smirk had faded.

"What were you doing with him?" he demanded sternly.

"Well, I got up to search for my locket and Carter caught me and was taking me back here before Felix went all psycho on us!" I explained.

"Nothing else happened?" His tone was scolding. Wait, did I sense some… Jealousy in there?

"Chill, Dad! Carter is only my friend!"

"Close your eyes." he ordered abruptly.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Close your eyes." He repeated smoothly.

"Fine." I shut eyes and felt Peter circle me and stop right behind me. I shivered when I felt his breath on the back of my neck. He put something around my neck. I raised my hand to touch what it was. My shot open and gazed at the pendant around my neck! Snow's locket!

"You found it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Did you ever doubt me, Kenzie?" he whispered in my ear, making my spine tingle, "Open it." I did seeing Snow's note, but it wasn't alone. There was another piece of paper. Written on it in fine handwriting was "You're welcome! –Peter".

I spun around to face him, "Thank-you!" I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. He froze, unsure of what to do. He finally returned the gesture, embracing me in his strong arms.

**So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Before we go, we have a question for you guys: Who do you ship? Kenzie/Peter or Kenzie/Carter? We practically have the story planned out, but we want to know what all you beautiful people think! Oh and we have an amazing story to recommend! It's called Lost Secrets by DreamYourOwnDestiny. Until next time! Bye! 3**


	6. Lost Boy

Chapter 6: Lost Boy

**Hey everyone! So before we get started, we would like to announce that Talia created a poll on our account so you guys can vote to ship Kenzie/Peter or Kenzie/Carter! BTW if you have any ship names for either pair, then review or PM! Oh yeh! Peter Pan's backstory will be told in this chapter! He's not Rumpelstiltskin's father in this, becuz we just find that so creepy!**

**Italics = Backstory**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Third person**

Captain Hook pulled out one of the last remaining magic beans. Rumpelstiltskin stared at it in awe, practically drooling over it. It seemed like he was ready to snatch it out of the pirate's only hand, but the power of the dagger held him back. He dedicated his life to finding his son, Baelfire, and the solution was now right in front of him. He said a silent goodbye to the bean as Hook tossed it over the side of the ship and into the sea. He was so close, yet so far! A huge whirl pool opened in the water. The crew scurried around the Jolly Roger, as the captain yelled out orders, steering it towards the portal. When the vessel entered, it closed, only leaving behind the waves as evidence that it had ever existed. The fleet soon exited by the other end, facing a massive isle.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to return to the island, Captain?" One of the crew members asked.

"I know Neverland can be a pain in the arse from time to time, but fret not, Mr. Smee! Everything is under control!"

"Do you not remember what happened last time we were here?" Smee responded putting a hand on his hip.

"Are you giving your Captain attitude? I remember perfectly!" Hook raised his tone, "Listen, Mr. Smee, I'm just going to bring this batch ashore, get my payment and return to the ship! Then we'll be back in the Enchanted Forest! We'll be in and out! Now…"

He was interrupted by Snow, "What did you just say? You're not planning on leaving us on this island?"

Hook eyed Snow carefully and replied calmly, "I don't remember the deal involving me taking any of you back."

"No! You will wait here until we return or there will be consequences!" the Evil Queen scowled.

"How will that work when my men and I will be in another realm?" Hook laughed, the crew joining in soon after.

"200 pounds!" Regina blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" he seemed taken aback, but a smirk still played on his face.

"200 pounds in gold if you take us all back home, including my daughter." she repeated through gritted teeth.

He seemed to consider the offer for a while, "I think we can be a bit more generous than that! 500 pounds in gold!"

"300 pounds."

"450."

"400, take it or leave it."

"350."

"Ah! Deal!" Regina lit up.

Hook cursed himself under his breath for slipping up.

In the dinghy, Snow was observing Rumpel and Hook having an intense staring contest. It looked like each of them were expecting the other to drop dead. She glanced over at Regina who seemed to be in her own world.

Snow turned to the Huntsman and asked in a whisper, "So, how DID you find the dagger?"

Graham saw the curiosity on her face, "I had a little help from a wolf." he answered. Snow gave him a knowing look before gazing over at the island that was getting closer.

**Mackenzie's POV**

I woke up in a joyous mood! After making sure my locket was still around my neck, I skipped outside and was greeted by a beautiful morning in Neverland! I wanted to talk to Peter so bad! I looked over the camp to see Lost Boys roughhousing or sharpening weapons, but no Peter! I saw Felix sitting on a stump surveying the area.

I walked over to greet him, "Hey, what sup!" he glanced up at me and a strange expression crossed his face, "Lovely day, isn't it?" he avoided my eyes, "Anyways, I'm trying to find Peter. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Um… Yeh… He was just…" he abruptly got up and ran across the clearing and into the woods before I could get an answer out of him. He must have been too embarrassed about what happened last night! I giggled at the thoughts of the events of the night before! Well I wasn't gonna get any help from Felix! Next option: Carter! I looked around and immediately saw him sword fighting with another kid. He was really good! He had some kind of swift technique that helped him keep his advantage. They both came to a stop when Carter's sword was pointed straight the other boy's neck.

I cut in before HE could cut his opponent, "Hey, Carter! Before you slit this guy's throat, can you tell me where I can find Peter?"

He chuckled, "Yeh, he should be by Hangman's Tree."

"Where's that?"

"Just keep walking athataway," he pointed behind him, "But it's where he goes to be alone. You should probably wait 'til he gets back."

"I'll be fine! Thanks!" I assured him before taking off in the designated direction.

It didn't take me long to find Hangman's Tree in the middle of small clearing. It was impossible to miss! It was much bigger than the other trees and its branches were long and twisted. The smooth bark of its trunk formed a spiral making is resemble a corkscrew. Although it seemed old, it looked strong. I spotted Peter sitting against it, seemingly lost in thought.

"Who told you where I was?" he asked without budging.

Blame it on the squirrel! "Bernard!" I replied quickly. I didn't want to Carter to get in any kind of trouble. I strolled around the tree until I was right over Peter.

"Funny, since he's been with me all morning." As if on cue, Bernard came into view from wherever he was hiding.

"Do you want me to leave?" I pointedly ignored Peter's comment. He didn't say anything for a long time. So we just stayed motionless in awkward silence. All the joy from this morning had vanished. I had no idea why I wanted to speak to him in the first place.

When I finally turned away to head back, he spoke, "Sit."

I glared at him, "I'm not a dog!"

"Sit." he repeated without even the slightest change of tone. I gave in and plopped down next to him, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know!" I let out an exasperated sigh, "I guess I just wanted to thank you again for finding my locket and I should probably apologize for being so difficult. Now that I think about it, this isn't entirely your fault. I probably never had a chance at saving Snow," Peter's face stayed neutral, staring into nothingness, "I would be truly alone after that, so I should be grateful that you took me to Neverland." At that, I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. I immediately wished I could take back my words! What was I saying and WHY was I saying it?! I wanted to grab a rock and smash it against my head! I needed to change the subject! "So whatsya thinking about?"

Peter stayed silent for a few seconds then responded, "Revenge."

I tensed up, "Revenge on who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." he answered simply.

"What did the Dark One do to deserve your thoughts of revenge?"

He stiffened, "I don't enjoy speaking about my past."

I knew he had something to get off his chest, he just needed a little shove, "Don't be shy! You can talk to Aunty Kenzie!" He snickered, but I was getting impatient, "Come on! I need to know more about you! Please!"

"If you insist…"

**Peter Pan's POV (Enchanted Forest)**

"_Peter!" my mother ran to me and locked me in a tight embrace. _

"_Mama!" I hugged her back. I hadn't seen her in six months. My father had some business to attend to in Oz and I begged him to take me along. He said Oz was no place for a fourteen year old, but I didn't give up. Oz had been fun, but it was time to go home._

_When my mother pulled away, she kissed my father, "I've missed you, Jefferson!"_

"_So have I, Helen! Now we've returned and everything can go back to the way it used to be! We can be a family again!" my father responded._

_My mother's face turned grave and she lowered her voice, "Jefferson. We have a visitor." She subtly nodded her head towards their bedroom in the back of our small house._

_My father looked over her shoulder then at me, "Peter, go to your room and wait until I come and get you." he told me sternly. I obeyed, but I was determined to find out who this "visitor" was. When I heard my parents enter their bedroom, I exited mine and crept over to the doorway. I pressed my ear against the door and listened intently._

_I heard a strange, almost maniacal voice producing from the inside, "Hello, dearies!"_

_My father's voice came out firm, "What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?"_

"_I've come to offer you a deal, obviously! That's what I do!"_

"_Whatever it is, we're not interested!" I could sense my mother's concern._

"_At least hear me out! There are rumors that you have in your possession a magical hat. A hat that creates gateways to other realms! If you give me what I want then I'll give you want YOU want."_

"_You don't know what we want!" my father's tone was rising._

"_Oh, but I do dearie! You desire a second child!"_

"_Peter is all we need to be happy." I wished with all my heart that I hadn't caught that little bit of doubt in my mother's voice._

"_Is that so? Are you sure you never wanted… Let's see here… A girl?" There was a long silence, interrupted by the Dark One's maniacal laugh. A girl? Why would they want a girl? "That's what I thought! You never wanted a boy!"_

_I desperately wanted my parent's to deny it, but my father only said, "We don't make deals with the devil!"_

_Rumpelstiltskin's tone suddenly darkened, "Have it your way then!" I heard a strangled gasp._

"_Helen!" The panic in my father's voice was clear. There was a loud thud against one of the walls. I swung open the door to see my mother suspended in the air. The Dark One had his hand held out in front of him and a menacing grin on his face. My father tackled him and my mother fell to the floor. I ran to her side._

"_Peter… You… Have to… Get out of here." She was struggling for air._

"_No! I'm not leaving without you and Papa! Come on!" I exclaimed hastily, trying to pull her to her feet. All of a sudden, a strong force pulled me away from her. My back hit a wall and I looked at my father who now lay unconscious on the carpet. Rumpelstiltskin marched over to my mother holding a wavy dagger in his hand._

"_Wait! Please!" I yelled as he lifted the gleaming knife above his head. I watched in horror, as he plunged it deep into my mother's stomach. A small cry escaped her before her body went still. The Dark One looked up at me, an insane glimmer in his eyes._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, tears starting to cloud my vision._

"_I came here seeking help to be reunited with my son, but your parents turned me down! They obviously don't understand the importance of family! So I'm taking that away from them! You can't have something you don't understand, now can you, Peter?" he stormed over to my unconscious father._

"_No! I beg of you, please don't kill him!"_

_Rumpel cackled, "Oh I'm not going to kill him, dearie! This man deserves a far worst fate than death!" A perplexed expression crossed my face, "I'm going to take away his memories! After I'm done with him, he won't remember this encounter, his wife or even his own son!" Before I could take action, he waved his hand over my father's head, removing every memory of his family._

"_How could you?! Maybe if you explained that you wanted to find your son they would have helped you! Now I'm alone!" I glowered at the imp, letting a single tear roll down my cheek._

_Rumpelstiltskin laughed harder, "I know you heard our little conversation! These people never wanted you! They wanted a girl! You were always alone, Peter! Just a lonely, little lost boy!"_

**Aaaaahhhhh! I worked so hard on this chapter and I'm so proud! While Flavia did nothing! JK! Anyways, how did you like Peter's backstory? Please review! We love you guys! 3 **


	7. Flirting with the Devil

Chapter 7: Flirting with the Devil

**Hey what sup everyone! I don't know about Flavia, but I am SO TIRED! Ugh! I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten a goodnight's sleep in so long, so I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly a filler! Well I got some ship names for you: Kenzie + Peter = Panzie and Kenzie + Carter = Carzie! If you have any more just review or PM us! We love hearing from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

So many different emotions came over me as I listened to Peter's story: sadness, guilt, trauma, "What happened after that?" I asked him slowly.

"Rumpelstiltskin had my mother's body vanish when my father woke up. As much as I tried to make him remember, he didn't have the slightest memory of me or his wife. When he kicked me out, thinking I was crazy, I went to Felix and Carter. Neither of them had families, they lived on the streets, but my parents would take them in to feed them and give them shelter from time to time. We became close friends, more like brothers." he replied flatly.

"Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry." I said softly, locking eyes with him.

He smirked widely, "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"The look of pity." He leaned closer, looking deep into my eyes.

"Peter! You had a traumatic childhood! The least I can do is give you my support!"

"Pity is not support!" He got up and held out his hand, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" My hand immediately went to touch my hair. I could feel the grease coating the strands! I guess a shower would be nice. I accepted his help this time and he pulled me to my feet. He transported us to the beach of a great lake, our fingers still intertwined.

"I present to you, Cannibal Cove!" Peter announced. I looked out over the lake to see it connect to the rest of the ocean. The sun shone on the water, making it sparkle.

"It's gorgeous!" A grin spread across my face. I let go of his hand and stepped towards the lake. I kicked off my muddy shoes and waded in the warm water. Without warning, Peter splashed by me, soaking my clothes.

"Peter! Look what…" I started scolding him, but the words stuck in my throat. He was shirtless. Great! Just what I need right now! Another distraction!

"Come in the water, Kenzie!" Plus he had that adorable accent! Like can he not!

"I'm not going in there wearing THIS!" I gestured to my dirty outfit.

Peter waved his hand and I suddenly felt colder, "How about now?"

"What are you talking about?" I shivered, "It's getting breezy out here! Can we go back?" Peter started to snicker. "Why are you laughing?!" I put my hands on my bare hips. Wait a second… BARE HIPS?! I looked down at my body and saw the only thing I was wearing was a bikini! I shrieked and ran behind a tree, "PETER! YOU PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until you come in the water!" his voice came from behind me. I spun around and screamed again, backing against the tree. I really hope this isn't one of Carter's hideouts!

"Fine, but only for a bit!" I reluctantly agreed.

"There's my good little Lost Girl!" He took my hand and in a flash we were in the lake.

"I'm not your Lost Girl!" I retorted, sinking in the water trying to cover up. It was no use. The water was as clear as glass! Suddenly, a disturbing realization hit me, "Um… How long have you been living here?"

"Oh, a few centuries!" he replied casually. A FEW CENTURIES?!

"Oh my God! You're an old man!" I lashed out. I started splashing to shore, but I tripped on rock and I went under. I was immediately pulled out. I wiped my eyes and glared at Peter, "I can swim, idiot! Don't touch me, you pedo!" He studied me, but not my body. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Kenzie, I'm still 17! I just stopped aging!"

"So there's no creepy old guy under there?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, "None." He leaned in. Oh, this again!

I placed my hand on his chest to lure him on, "Well, in that case…" He closed his eyes and came closer. I grinned, holding in a laugh, and put two fingers to his lips and murmured, "Did you think it would be that easy?" I shoved him hard. He toppled into the water. When his head popped back out, I was ready. I threw my hands out, splashing him, before he could recover. By the time he got the water out of his eyes, I was gone. I knew Peter was fast so I needed a head start. I swam into deeper waters. I wasn't long 'til he caught one of my ankles and tugged me towards him.

"Did YOU think it would be that easy?" he whispered, "I think it's time to return to the camp, Kenzie! I have some work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"Planning." he replied simply.

"Whatsya planning?" I pressed.

"A party!"

"For who?"

"For you, of course, Kenzie!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Why would you throw a party for me?"

"How can we not celebrate the arrival of our first Lost Girl?"

"I'm flattered." I said sarcastically. Peter led me out of the water and onto the beach. As soon as we set foot on the sand, a figure came out of the forest. Felix came striding towards us. I realized his eyes were gawking at what I was wearing. Ok, maybe he was the real perv! I took a step behind Peter.

"What do you want, Felix?!" Peter demanded, a certain protectiveness in his voice. He waved his hand and I was fully clothed again.

"Um… We… You're… Needed back at the camp, for… The party." Felix stuttered out.

"Ugh! I'll be right there!" Peter and I were surrounded in a purple cloud, but instead of bringing us to the camp, we found ourselves in an unfamiliar room, "Stay here and get changed!" he ordered.

"Changed into what?"

"Whatever you want for tonight! I'll come back to get u in a few hours." He jumped out of the hut.

"A FEW HOURS?!" I cried out. I ran to the entrance, but stopped in my tracks when I looked down at the ground far below me. I was in a tree house! I looked around and saw a bed in the middle of the room. I planted face first on the mattress. I couldn't stay here doing nothing for hours! I decided to try thinking about what I was gonna wear for my party. I started with the colour: orange, purple, blue, red… Red! I liked red! I didn't wanna look like a princess, so it's gotta be short! Maybe a halter neck? I pictured the dress in my mind and when I looked down I was wearing my creation! It was beautiful, but now I didn't know what to do for the next hours! Well I wasn't just gonna sit around! I changed back into my old clothes and climbed down the ladder onto the forest floor. I checked to make sure Peter Pan or any Lost Boys were around before taking off into the woods.

**So sorry this chapter is so short! Promise the next one will be much longer and better! In case it wasn't clear, the tree house is the one that Wendy pretends to be sick to trick Henry! Don't forget that there is a poll on our profile! Go check it out and plz review! 3**


	8. No Turning Back

Chapter 8: No Turning Back

**Ok so this chapter will definitely be much better and longer than the one before. This chapter will be more of a backstory. To be more specific, it will go back to the time when Mackenzie will save Snow White from Regina AKA the Evil Queen AKA her mom! Remember, she doesn't know she's her daughter yet! It's also the first time she meets Snow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

_I snuck out of my room in the middle of the night in hopes of finding some action. The orphanage was always so dull! Wake up, eat, clean, eat, read, William, break something, lecture, eat, sleep, repeat. I had to get out! I strolled into a pub and sat down at the bar._

"_One please!" I told the bartender. He gave me a suspicious look before pouring and handing me a bottle of rum. I took a sip and the liquid burned my throat on the way down. I was only 15, at the time, but it wasn't the first time I'd drunken alcohol, but it never got any better! Honestly, I don't know why I drank the stuff! It was disgusting! Maybe, just to be a rebel! I would do anything considered rebellious!_

"_Aren't you a bit young?" a female voice came from behind me._

_I spun around on my seat to face a pale faced woman with long black hair, "What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean is aren't you a little underage to be out this late and in a place like this, for that matter, drinking rum?" she sounded gentle, but worried._

_My eyes turned to slits, "Maybe. What if I…" I caught sight a wanted poster nailed to the wall behind her. There was a drawing that looked roughly like the woman standing in front of me. Under the picture were three words: Murder, Treason, Treachery. Above, read a name: Snow White. This was Snow White! I glanced back at her, "Aren't you a little FRAGILE to be in a place like this, Princess?"_

_She seemed bewildered for only a moment, "There's a poster behind me, isn't there?"_

"_Yep! Now how about you run off to your Prince Charming?" I turned my back to her._

_She laughed softly, "I'll remember that when I find one! Where are your parents?"_

_I stiffened, "I don't have any."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_There's nothing you can do about it!" I replied a bit too bitterly, "If you don't mind, I'll be getting back to my drink." I heard her walk away and gulped down some more rum._

_It wasn't long before someone came and sat in the seat next to me, "Hello, beautiful!"_

_I spun my head to look into Alex's blue eyes. I beamed at him, "Hey!" I'd been seeing him for almost a year, sneaking out every few nights to have some time with him. I leaned over and started kissing him intensely. He kissed me back, running his hands up my legs._

_He pulled back, "I haven't seen you in a long time, Kenz!" He always called me Kenz. It took some time to get used to, but I learned to accept it._

"_I haven't been able to get out!"_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips back on his, just for him to retreat again, "What do you say we get some fresh air?"_

"_I would love that!" I grinned mischievously. Alex grabbed my hand and we headed outside. He took me to an alleyway and pinned me against the side of the building. While he was kissing my neck, I could see, from the corner of my eye, two of the Queen's guards enter the bar, but paid no attention to them. Alex lifted his head and put his lips to mine._

_A few minutes later, we were interrupted by running footsteps. Alex and I looked up to see Snow White sprinting down the alley, without giving us a second glance. She was being chased by the two guards I had spotted earlier._

"_She needs our help!" I told Alex._

"_You're always looking for trouble, aren't you?" he smirked._

"_Alex! She's in danger!"_

"_Mackenzie!" he said, mocking my tone, "Don't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you!"_

_When he bent down to kiss me, I pushed him away, "That is Snow White! We can't just lay back and do nothing!" I slid passed Alex and ran down the alleyway after Snow and the sentries._

"_Mackenzie!" I ignored Alex's frustrated yell. When I got to the end of the alley, l saw that the Queen's guards had caught Snow White._

"_Release me, immediately!" the woman snapped, struggling to escape from the firm grips on her arms. The sentries tied her hands and feet and covered her mouth. They carried and threw her onto one of their horses. They each pulled themselves on a steed and rode off down the gravel road._

_I was about to run after them, when a hand grabbed my shoulder, "Kenz, if this is just one of your attempts at an adventure, it isn't worth it! It's too dangerous!" Alex said in a concern tone._

_I spun around, "Of course it's worth it, Alex! I'm doing this for the rightful queen! No turning back, right?" He always told me that. Whenever he was doing something stupid, he would always remind me, "No turning back, Kenz!"_

"_Fine, but please be careful." There was worry in his eyes._

"_Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and let go of my shoulder. I turned away and took off towards the road. I vaguely saw two black horses in the distance. There was no way to catch up to them on foot. I looked around and to my pleasure, I spotted a stable. I ran inside and looked around the small barn at all the horses. I picked out a strong, chocolate brown steed. I strolled up to the animal and stroked his nose. When he was calm enough, I led him outside the stable and hopped onto his back. Thankfully, I wore an outfit similar to a riding outfit! No time for a saddle! "Hee-yeh!" I grasped his mane and the horse galloped down the road at an amazing speed. He ran so fast, I almost fell off his back. I tightened my grip and looked ahead. I could still see two faint figures, a long way away. I ducked my head, he wind whipping through my hair. At this speed, we could surely catch up to them._

_About half an hour later, I could see the form of the Evil Queen's castle approaching. I could now clearly see the two guards and Snow hanging over a horse's back, seemingly unconscious. I intended to remain unnoticed, so I trailed a few meters behind. In a matter of 15 minutes, we arrived at the palace. The guards had already dragged Snow White into the castle._

_I jumped off my horse and said to him, "Stay here! I'll be right back," I started to walk away, but turned back, "Even if I stole you, I still need to give you a name! Hmm," I put on a thoughtful expression, "Bernard! I'll call you Bernard! Don't ask me why! You just look like a Bernard! You probably can't even understand me… Because you're a horse, right?" I laughed to myself awkwardly, "Ok, I'm just gonna go, because I need to save the Queen from the Queen, if you know what I mean… Just stay here!" I took a few steps towards the enormous castle, but then stopped. Maybe I should have thought this through. I had no way of getting in! The main entrance was completely off limits. Two sentries stood watch and if you want to sneak in somewhere, the front door should be your last option! The windows were way too high up for me to reach on my own. Maybe if I had some kind of grappling hook, but the only thing I brought with me was my small knife that I always carry around._

"_What are you doing here?" someone demanded from behind me. I whirled around to see a young man pointing a crossbow straight at my face. _

"_Whoa! Take it easy with that thing!" I put my hands up in defence._

"_What are you doing here?" he repeated in his strong accent._

"_Listen! I just came to save someone!"_

"_Who?" he kept his weapon firmly in place._

_I took a deep breath, "Snow White."_

_He lowered the crossbow, "Snow? She got caught?"_

"_Yes! I saw her getting dragged away by the Queen's guards!" I saw an expression of worry mixed with horror cross his face, "What's the matter?"_

_He swallowed, "I was sent by the Evil Queen to kill Snow White. When she discovers I spared her life…" he trailed off._

"_Wait, you work for the Evil Queen?" I eyed him suspiciously._

"_For the money, but I couldn't kill Snow! She doesn't deserve to die!"_

"_Well she won't have to if you help me get inside that castle! My name's Melody." I could certainly use his help, but I couldn't trust him completely._

"_I'm Graham. Well, Melody, if you want to get inside, then I'm gonna have to arrest you!"_

"_Say what now?" I took a step back._

"_Well the guard's aren't just gonna let you waltz in there, unless I'm escorting you!" He smirked._

"_Ah! I get it!" I was starting to catch on. I put out my hands and he tied them loosely. He took my arm and led me to the big double doors._

_When the sentries blocked our path with their spears, Graham simply said, "I found this one sneaking around the grounds. Thought I bring her to the dungeon."_

_The guard on the left responded, "The Queen demands to speak with you, Huntsman."_

_I gave Graham a panicked expression. He avoided my eyes and calmly replied, "Of course. As soon as I take this peasant to her cell!" We started moving forwards._

_The guard stopped us again, "I'll see to it! Wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting, now would we?"_

_Graham didn't budge for a full ten seconds, then reluctantly handed me over to the sentry. I tried to keep my composure, but all my possible fates kept running through my mind! I walked with Graham and the guard for a while, but then Graham took a different direction and I was alone with the guard who was painfully pulling me through the halls. We took many twists and turns before he led me down a long flight of stairs. I discretely untied the bounds Graham had wound insecurely around my wrists. I slowly reached for the knife in my belt, but the sentry must have seen me because he whacked me over the head with his spear. I dropped my dagger and fell to the floor. He dragged me to my feet forcefully. I tried to retrieve my knife, but he kept pulling me painfully towards the end of a dark tunnel until we reached two cells. The guard threw me in the one on the right. He slammed the door shut with a loud CLANG and locked it. Right before he climbed up the stairs, I saw him bend down and pick up my knife. He slipped it in his belt and then vanished upstairs. Great! My only tool, gone! I looked in the cell next to me and noticed a woman sprawled out on the ground. It was her!_

"_Snow White!" I called to her through the bars. For a moment, she didn't move, but then I saw her stir, "Snow!"_

_She lifted her head and looked around the dark dungeon. Then her gaze landed on me and her expression changed from panic to confusion, "You're the girl from the pub! How did you get here?"_

"_Well I came to rescue you, but my plan may or may not have gone wrong." I answered shamefully._

"_Why would you risk your life for me?"_

_I gave her a small smile, "You are the true Queen, aren't you?" She let out an exasperated sigh, so I tried reassuring her, "I'm Mackenzie, by the way! Don't worry! Graham knows I'm here! He'll come get us!"_

"_Graham?! No! He can't be here! She'll kill him!" Right! The Evil Queen must be seriously pissed that her Huntsman disobeyed her! This was just perfect! Snow and I were trapped in this stinking dungeon, while the only person who could have saved us is probably dead by now! Just absolutely perfect! I sat up against a wall and put my head in my hands. I stayed in that position for a good 20 minutes, before I heard footsteps, but I didn't shift. The cell door opened. It was probably some guard coming to announce that we'll be executed or worse… Feed us prison food! _

"_Hey Kenz!" Only one person calls me Kenz! My head shot up. To my extreme pleasure, my eyes found Alex standing just outside my cell._

"_Alex?!" I exclaimed in surprise. I jumped up and ran to him, my arms wrapping around him. He hugged me back tightly. I placed quick kisses all over his face, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

"_I love you, too!" he said laughing. He took my chin in his hand and put his lips to mine firmly. _

_We were interrupted by Snow, "I would hate to interrupt this lovely reunion, but we need to get out of here!"_

"_Oh! Right!" Alex unlocked the other cell to let Snow out._

"_How did you get the keys?" I inquired._

"_From the guy guarding the stairs._

"_What? He just handed them over?"_

"_Well I had to beat him up for them!" He smirked naughtily. We hurried down the gloomy passage and up the steps. Sure enough, at the top, we found a guard spread out on the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't the same one who took my knife. The three of us darted through the castle. We didn't run into any guards, which I found strange, until a group of about ten appeared in our path holding various types of weaponries. They came charging towards us. Alex pulled out his knife while Snow took them down with her bare hands, but I didn't have any weapon or martial art skills! The best I could do was dodge the spears, swords and arrows flying towards me! I glanced over at Alex and Snow. Alex had already killed three guards and Snow knocked out one. They seemed to be holding up pretty well, but I still had three guards slashing weapons at me! One of the sentries that Snow was fighting off was wearing a belt and poking out of it was the unmistakable handle of my knife! I was determined to get to it. My opponents made it difficult for me to access the main target. Luckily, Alex and Snow realized I needed help. They distracted them the best they could until I reached the sentry with my knife. I snatched it out of his belt. I thrust the blade into his lower back, right where his armor ended. He cried out in pain before dropping to the floor, unable to move. I was what you could call "a backstabber" literally! The guard standing next to him turned towards me, but he didn't have time to anticipate anything because my knife was already in his neck. They should seriously update the armor around here!_

"_You didn't have to kill them!" Snow exclaimed, still throwing punches and kicks._

"_Yes I did! It's us or them!" Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. My knife flew out of my hands and slid across the floor. I struggled to get out of under the two guards who had me pinned down. They each took one of my arms and hauled me to my feet. When I looked up, I saw more guards coming to join the fight. Fortunately, among them was Graham, crossbow in hand. I called out his name and his eyes met mine. He had a strange expression on his face, maybe guilt or sadness, but I ignored it. He slowly walked towards me while the guards spread my arms on either side of by body. He stopped a few feet away from me and raised his crossbow so it pointed directly at me, "Graham? What are you doing?!" Ok, maybe he was the real backstabber! I knew I couldn't trust him completely, but why had he randomly decided to kill me now? Fear flooded me. I thrashed violently against my restrains, but I couldn't prevail. I stared into the Huntsman's eyes. He seemed to be trying to resist some invisible force. I could just make out, by the corner of my eye, Alex fighting his way to get to me, panic written all over him. Then I heard Graham pull the trigger, "Wait! Stop!" After that, I felt like everything happened in slow motion. I watch as the arrow hurled straight towards me. Then, all of a sudden, to my pure horror, Alex jumped in front of me, the arrow piercing his stomach. Snow gasped as he collapsed to the ground. A wave of countless emotions hit me all at once! One of them was fury! I pulled my arms towards me with a strength I never knew I had, causing the guards to bash their heads together knocking themselves out cold. I dashed over to Alex who was lying on his back, red liquid soaking his shirt. I retracted the arrow out of his stomach as gently as possible._

"_Alex!" I tried stopping the flow of blood with my hands._

"_Kenz…" he whispered._

"_Sshh!"_

"_Kenz!" he said more firmly this time, "Snow needs your help." Alex was right. Snow had all the guards ganging up on her. She must be the main target, but I couldn't just leave Alex! He was dying!_

"_I can't leave you!" I felt tears starting to burn my eyes._

"_Go! I'll be fine."_

"_Ok, I'll be right back!" I bent down and kissed him softly before getting up._

"_Remember, no turning back, Kenz." He gave me a weak smile. I wasn't sure why he was telling me this now, but I smiled back all the same._

_I grabbed my knife that wasn't far and looked around. Too bad Graham had vanished. I would have loved to shove my blade in his gut! I ran to Snow's aid, slashing at the guards with all my rage! I was in no mood for mercy! _

_Snow and I battled side by side until all our adversaries were down. Still panting, I rushed over to Alex, "Ok, let's get out of here! Do you think you can stand?" He stayed quiet. His eyes were closed and he didn't move, "Alex?" Dread was rising inside me, "No. No, no, no! ALEX! Please, don't be dead!" I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips, as if they could revive him. When nothing happened, I placed my head on his motionless chest and let the tears fall, "Please come back to me." I closed my eyes and started to sob._

_Snow touched my shoulder, trying to comfort me, "I'm so sorry, Mackenzie," she paused, "We have to get out of here, though. More of them will be coming."_

"_Just go." I said through sobs, "Leave me here."_

"_I can't do that." she responded gently taking my arm. I pulled back, my cries growing louder. They were barely audible, but I knew I could hear running footsteps coming close. Snow must have heard them too, "Mackenzie! We have to go, now!" She grabbed my arm firmly and dragged me off Alex's limp body._

"_Wait! Snow, we have to take him with us!" _

"_We don't have time!" She started yanking me away from him._

_I went crazy, "NO! NO! LET ME GO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" I was yelling my heart out. My screams mixed with my cries._

_Snow gripped both my shoulders, making me look straight into her eyes. My vision was blurred with tears, but I could still see Snow's stern expression, "Listen, Mackenzie! If we don't go now, then Alex will have died in vain!"_

_I thought it over for a second, before nodding, "Ok. I'll be right there." Snow hurried down a hall. I gave Alex one last glance, "No turning back." Then I took off after Snow._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This chapter took SO LONG to write, but we're finally done! If it wasn't clear, when Mackenzie first met Graham, he still had his heart, but when the Evil Queen called for him that was when she ripped his heart out and forced him to try and kill Mackenzie. Of course she didn't know it was her daughter! If you have any questions or comments, you know what do to! Review! YAS! Kay bye! 333**


	9. Red, Liked an Apple

Chapter 9: Red, Like an Apple

**Talia here! OMG! Flav and I are totally freaking out becuz we have over 1000 views for Found in Neverland! Thank-you all so much for reading our story! So I have a great feeling that I'm gonna absolutely love, love, LOVE writing this chapter, becuz Flav and I came up with some of the best ideas in the world! Hopefully I will get to insert most of them! If not, then in the chapters to come! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I sprinted through the forest. I wasn't exactly running from anyone or looking for anything in specific, I guess I just needed to run. Peter was probably gonna totally rage at me when he finds me, but I mean I'm a rebel so boo-ya! I knew he would, but I didn't care. What can I say? It's in my nature to get into trouble! I wasn't gonna just stay in that tree house for hours with nothing to do! Speaking of tree houses, when I stopped to take a break I glanced up to see one hanging in the branches. At first, I thought it was the same one and that Peter must have put that dumb spell around me to keep me from running away until I looked closer. This one was shabbier, older. I probably should have gone back now before anyone realized I went AWOL, but then on second thought… No. I went to the ladder and climbed up. At the top, I was greeted by a tiny hovel containing a hammock, a closet and a few shelves and cupboards. There were some small vials of bright green dust on one of the shelves. Maybe pixie dust or… Fairy dust? What if this is where Felix stored his drugs?! Seriously, he creeps me out! I took a vial in my hand and observed the contents. I heard a creak. Someone was coming up the ladder! I scanned the place for a hiding spot. The closet! I slipped inside. The closet was filled with various foods, which smelled fresh, but they made the already small space even more crammed! Great! My claustrophobia was starting to kick in! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea! I took a deep breath and peered through the crack in the door to see a young woman enter. Another female! I wasn't the only one! Her blond hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a dark green dress.

She walked out of my sight and a few moments later, I heard her say to herself, in a soft, pretty accent, "Hmm, I'm missing one," Missing one? Realization struck. I looked down at my hands, which were still holding the vial! "Maybe I put it in here!" I saw the woman walk over to the closet that was concealing me. My breath quickened and the confined space was not helping! She put her hand on the doorknob. Act normal!

"Hey, whatsup!" I said casually when she pulled the door open. I did my act natural pose even though when someone says to act natural they do the most unnatural pose ever. She screamed and stumbled back. I walked out of the closet and placed the vial I was holding back on the shelf, "I'm sorry if I scared you! I'm Mackenzie!" I held out my hand to the still shaken woman. Slowly, she lifted her own and shook it.

"I'm Tinkerbell, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was bored out of my mind, so I went exploring and then I came across…"

Tinkerbell interrupted me, "Not HERE! I mean in Neverland! There aren't many girls around here!"

"Oh, that's a long story! Basically, Peter Pan's shadow kidnapped me and now Peter won't let me go for some reason!"

"So you're like his… Lost Girl?" She raised her eyebrows, trying to hold in her smile.

"Don't even get me started! I am not "HIS" anything!" I shook my finger rapidly in front of my face.

"You know, Pan always gets what he wants! If he wants you, he's gonna get you!"

"We'll see about that!" I scoffed, "What are YOU doing in Neverland, anyway?"

"That's also a long story!" she let out an exasperated sigh, "Let's just say when I had nowhere else to go, Pan let me stick around as long as I stayed out of his way."

"Fair enough! Oh yeh! Before I leave, I need to ask you a very important question!"

"Anything!" Tinkerbell replied enthusiastically.

"I have been dying to know, will I still get my period on Neverland?" I asked.

She laughed, "Thankfully, no! Time stands still on Neverland, so that time of the month won't arrive!" she paused, seeming deep in thought, "It would be unfortunate if you came here before it ended."

I cringed at the thought of being on your period for eternity, "I can't even think about that! Well, I guess I should be going before Peter finds out I'm missing!"

"He already knows you're gone, hon, and he knows you're here." Tinkerbell stated as if it were a fact.

"Nonsense!" I started climbing down the ladder, "Nice meeting you, Tinkerbell!"

"Bye, Mackenzie!"

I had only walked a few feet through the trees when I realized Tinkerbell had been correct, "Kenzie, Kenzie, Kenzie." Peter tsked.

"I can explain! So Bernard stole my necklace and you know I just can't let that thing out of my sight, so I chased him up into the tree house and got it back and then…"

I wasn't able to finish my excuse when Peter's hand covered my mouth, "You should really stop blaming everything on the squirrel!" I stuck out my tongue and licked his hand. He retracted it instantly and wiped it on his pants, "That's nasty, Kenzie!"

"Next time, you'll think twice before going near my mouth!" At this, he smirked. I ignored it, "So what are you gonna do about it? Cancel my party? I don't even care!"

"No, I have something far more torturous in mind," There was a suspicious gleam in his eye, "You will return to the tree house and Felix will be there to keep you company."

"Felix?! Please, anyone, but Felix! Why not Carter?!" I retorted desperately.

All expression of amusement vanished from Peter's face and he stepped closer to me, "Carter? Why do you always want to spend time with him? Is something going on between you two?"

I chuckled lightly at his mood change, "I already told you Carter is my friend and everything is so much more enjoyable spending time with a friend than with a drug addict!"

"No." he responded curtly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, Peter! If Carter's there, I promise I won't run away again!" I tugged at his sleeve and put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"No." I theatrically stabbed myself in the stomach with an imaginary knife and dropped to the ground. I heard him snicker, "Aren't you dramatic?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my way! I've heard you're quite the spoiled brat, Peter! Well, I'm here today to test that theory! We can't both get what we want!"

"Fine, be that way!" he blurted out.

I sat up straight, "Yeh!"

"Don't think Felix won't be there."

"No!" I pretended to shoot myself through the head. I fell back down and shut my eyes, "Well, you're gonna have to carry me!"

"Ok." He replied casually. I felt his arms slip under my shoulders and knees. He lifted me off the ground. I opened my eyes and gave him a sceptical look. I didn't expect him to take me seriously. "What?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and Peter enveloped us in purple smoke. When we were back in the dreaded tree house, he just stared at me without saying a word. He was frowning, but he didn't look mad. He appeared intrigued.

Eventually, I broke the silence, "Are you gonna put me down, Peter?"

He snapped back to reality, "Do you WANT me to put you down?" I opened my mouth then closed it. That question was harder than it seemed. Yes, because I knew I shouldn't feel any special attachments to him and no, because despite everything, I did! His hold on me felt so strong and safe. I didn't want to admit it, but I've got the case of the feels but it's nothing serious! I mean he's hot but he's not that hot! By the corner of my eye, I spotted a figure appear in the doorway. I turned my head and saw Felix. He always had to ruin the ambiance! Peter must have seen him too, because he gently placed me on the bed and all the sense of security left me, "Carter will be here soon."

"Thanks." I mumbled. He walked over to Felix and muttered something unintelligible before he jumped out of the hut. I shifted myself under the covers and closed my eyes. I just needed some rest &amp; relaxation before Carter arrived. I almost forgot Felix was here, probably watching me at this very moment! My eyes shot open and my suspicions were confirmed. Felix was staring right at me as if I had no right to privacy, "Um, Felix, do me a favour and wake me up when you see Carter."

"Ok, sure." he responded without moving a muscle.

"No, like turn around and look out for him! You can't see him if you're facing the opposite direction!" I just really didn't want him staring at me! He gave me a strange look, but obliged, turning his back to me.

Feeling more confident, I shut my eyes, but just as I was drifting off, Felix came and shook me lightly, "Mackenzie!"

"What do you want with my life?" I groaned in response.

"Carter's here."

I sat upright and surveyed the empty room, "No he's not!"

"Well, he's not up here. He's down there." Felix pointed down the ladder.

I tossed off the blankets and strode over to the doorway. When I looked to the ground, that wasn't too far down, I saw Carter planted at the bottom of the ladder, "Hey Carter!" He glanced up at me, "What are you doing? Come on up!"

"Don't you remember what I told you?" he paused, but, when he didn't get a response, he continued, "My fear of heights!"

"Of course I remembered!" No I didn't, "That's why I wanted you to come! To conquer your fears, like I did today!"

"What happened today?" he called out.

"I'll tell you when you get your lazy butt up here!"

He hesitated, but finally put a hand on the ladder and slowly climbed up. When he was halfway up, he said shakily, "Mackenzie, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can! You're a Lost Boy! Just don't look down!" I called to him encouragingly, but the thing was he was nothing like the Lost Boys! He actually had a soul, he was actually nice and funny.

"Ok." he said while looking down. I just specifically told him NOT to look down! I saw him take a deep breath and continue to mount the ladder. When he was close to the top, I held out my hand to him. He took it and I pulled him inside the tree house. After he got on his feet, I went and hugged him. I'm sorry, but spending even five minutes with Felix is torture! I'm so happy Carter was here or I would literally die, I mean he's my best friend. I have no idea how it happened! We became friends in the weirdest situation! Now that I think off it, when I met him he was totally just in a tree like "Hey what's up!" and now were best friends! Wow, how things change. Anyways I realized that I was killing him, because I was hugging way too tightly. I sat against the wall and he took few moments to relax before talking, "So now you can tell me how you conquered YOUR fear."

"I had to hide in a really small closet." I replied plainly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Who were you hiding from?"

"Tinkerbell."

"The fairy?"

I furrowed by eyebrows in confusion, "She's a fairy?"

I jumped slightly when Felix spoke, "Well, she WAS a fairy." The fu… Was he eavesdropping on our conversation?!

"What happened to her?" I interrogated them.

"We don't know exactly," Felix said, "Something about being banished for breaking a rule."

"We never asked, so she never told us." Carter added. "Anyways, why did you want me here, Mackenzie?"

"Because I needed company!"

"You know I'm here!" Felix sounded insulted.

"Um, well, I believe three is better than two!" I replied awkwardly. He gave me an odd look, which I ignored. I turned back to Carter. I peered down at his belt and saw the handle of a sword and a thought came to mind, "Carter, I saw you dueling another boy the other day and you were really good! Do you think you can teach me to use a sword like that?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure! The real question is… Are you up for the task?" He gave me a boyish smile.

"Of course!" I exclaimed eagerly. I leapt to my feet, believing in a sword which appeared in my hand. I saw Felix giving us disapproving looks by the corner of my eye.

Carter stood up, chuckling, "Before we begin, do you have any fighting skills?"

"Well, I have good aim! Like I can shoot an arrow pretty straight! Oh and I'm good with a dagger!" I declared enthusiastically.

"Ok, let me see what I have to work with here! Instead of a sword, pretend you have a dagger in your hand. Show me what you got!" I took that as a cue to show off some of my amazing knife fighting skills. After demonstrating a number of moves, Carter stopped me, "Impressive, but sword fighting takes a little more precision! When you're handling a knife, the movements are in the wrists, right?" I nodded and he continued, "With a sword, it's all in the shoulders and here." he stepped behind me and put his hands on my hips. He rotated my body left and right. He acted like it was a perfectly normal touch, but I thought differently. This must have been how he felt when I put my arm around him! What if my feels weren't for Peter? What if they were for Carter? Not only was Carter nicer, he also had a familiar feeling about him. I couldn't think about boys right now! I was learning how to swordfight, for God's sakes! Meanwhile, Felix was staring intently at us, his face devoid of expression. Carter removed his hands and walked in front of me, "Do you think you're ready to learn some moves?"

"Yes!" I nodded impatiently.

"Ok, let's start with the basics." Carter unsheathed his sword and showed me some simple movements, which I mimicked the best I could. Felix observed us closely, but after a while just sat in the doorway and stared out into the woods. Every once in a while, we would engage in a slow duel and I would attempt to speed it up and beat him, but I would always end up having his sword pointed at my throat! After a couple hours, he started teaching me more complex actions. When I got the hang of it, I challenged Carter once more. I knew I had improved, because I wasn't the only one stepping back anymore. Our pace increased and the clanging of our swords grew louder. Soon, Carter and I were leaping around the room, our sword making long indentations in the walls and slices in the mattress and blankets! We knocked over furniture I hadn't paid much attention to before. Upon hearing all the ruckus behind him, Felix turned around and desperately tried to stop us, but he couldn't get close enough unless he wanted to lose an arm! We continued our battle until, eventually, he pinned me down on the bed, my sword the only thing preventing Carter from slitting my throat! In my peripheral vision, I saw another silhouette appear beside Felix, but overlooked it. I had to concentrate on getting the advantage! When I tried to push Carter away, he flew back, his back smashing into a wall!

I gasped and looked up to see Peter, his hand still in the air, "What the hell, Peter! I had him!"

"He was about to kill you!" Peter yelled.

"You, idiot! He wasn't trying to kill me! I asked him to teach me how to swordfight! We just got a bit carried away…"

"Carried away? Look what you two did to the place! You completely destroyed it!"

I glanced around the tree house at the destruction, "Sorry?"

"Leave us!" he ordered Felix and Carter. Carter slowly recovered off the ground and followed Felix out of the tree house. I hoped Carter didn't have too much of a hard time getting down!

I stared into Peter's hard, green eyes and the words started spilling out, "Come on, Peter! Why are you so mad? Isn't Neverland supposed to be all about fun? Did you really expect me to sit around and do nothing? Can't you just fix this mess with your magic? If I'm really that much of a pain then why don't you just send me back to the Enchanted Forest?" Peter raised his hand and flicked his wrist. I looked around the room again, to see that everything was back in order.

"Get dressed and come down. I'll be waiting for you." Then he vanished. That's it? No scolding or lecture? Ok then… I walked over to my red dress that was still hanging on the wall, but when I put it on, I realized there was a slit on the left side of the skirt. One of our swords must have cut it during the mayhem! The magic must have missed it. I really didn't care. It still looked good. I made a mirror materialize and I stared at my reflection. I patted my flat hair. Most girls would spend a few hours doing their hair and makeup, but I was much too lazy! Maybe just a pair of shoes and I'd be ready to go! I imagined a pair of simple, black pumps and they appeared on my feet. This party better be good!

Peter was waiting for me at the bottom of the tree house. His back was facing me. I walked right up behind him. He must have heard me because he started to speak, "That was fast…" he cut himself off when he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Kenzie, you look… You look nice."

"Girl I know… Oh… I mean thanks." I felt myself blushing.

"Red, like an apple!" He gazed at me for a moment before frowning, "It's ripped," His hand went to the hem of my dress, "I can fix it!" He lifted his other hand.

"No." I took both his hands in mine, "I like it that way!"

"Ok," he took a step back to contemplate me again, our hands still intertwined, "Something's missing."

"Please don't tell me makeup!" I pleaded.

He scoffed, "Of course not!" he moved forward, letting go of one of my hands. With a quick flick of the wrist, a little red flower revealed itself in his fingers. I let him delicately tuck it behind my ear, "There!" He smiled, but it wasn't one of those frequent smirks. This one was genuine. I smiled back. Peter wrapped us in a purple cloud and brought us in the middle of some trees. We must have been on the outskirts of the camp, because I could hear the Lost Boys shouting and laughing. "Close your eyes!" Peter told me. I obliged and he led me forward, guiding me toward the sounds of partying, "Now open them!" When I did, my jaw dropped. In the middle of the camp was a huge bonfire with Lost Boys dancing all around. Even Carter was dancing, but that's not what caught my attention. Around the fire, there were tables and tables scattered around the clearing filled with food! "What do you think?" I heard Peter ask beside me.

"It's beautiful!" I ran towards the closest table dragging Peter behind me. I recognized some of the dishes, but others were completely foreign. For example, there was a round, flat thing cut into eight triangles. It was covered in sauce, cheese and a variation of meats and vegetables. "Peter, was is this?" I asked curiously.

He smirked, "That, my dear Kenzie, is called a pizza."

"What kind of a name is pizza?"

"A name from a world without magic!"

"This is from another realm?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep." he picked up a slice with his hand and took a bite, "It's a sort of delicacy."

"You eat it with your hands?" I asked incredulously.

Peter glanced at the pizza as if encouraging me to try it. I slowly reach for a piece and bit the end. All the flavours mixed in my mouth to create an indescribable taste! My eyes must have become the size of saucers, because Peter raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You like it?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is the most magnificent thing I've ever tasted in all the realms! How can a land without magic make such magical foods?!" I took another mouthful and another until it was gone. I quickly snatched another slice and devoured it.

"Slow down! Save some for everyone else!" Peter gestured to the piles of food stacked on the tables.

"Um, I don't really want to save some!" Peter gave me a death stare "Ok, ok!" I shoved the last piece of pizza in my mouth and followed Peter to the other tables. He introduced me to several new foods, like hamburgers and chicken wings. Eventually, he left my side to go speak with Felix. After about an hour of tasting, I plopped down on a log to digest.

"You should dance." Peter walked up to me.

"Are you crazy? I'm completely stuffed! I think I might hurl!" I rubbed my stomach.

He waved his hand and I suddenly felt like I could eat five more pizzas, "Better?"

"Yes! Thank-you," he held out his hand expecting me to take it. I did, but not to dance, "Now I can eat more food!" I dashed to a table filled with chicken wings. I grabbed one and bit into it.

"Wanna dance?" I froze. I slowly turned around to face Felix his hand held out to me. Great!

"I'd rather eat."

"I insist."

I looked around the camp for help, but Carter was still dancing around the fire like a weirdo, Bernard eating pizza, (Oh, he better not eat MY pizza!) but as soon as Felix asked me to dance, Bernard started laughing. I didn't know squirrels could laugh? However, I was wrong. He was dying off laughter on the table and Peter had stopped paying attention to me. He was leaning against a tree. He pulled something out of his belt. A pan flute. He put it to his lips and suddenly lovely music filled my ears and I had the strange urge to dance. I took Felix's hand, "Why not?" Bernard stopped laughing and just looked at me confused. Damn, I loved that squirrel. He was like a human!

He smiled and led me to join the Lost Boys around the bonfire. We started dancing to the music. I barely noticed when it stopped, because it kept playing in my head. When I flung out my arm, felt someone grab my hand and steal me away from Felix. I was twirled around and around and when I finally came to a stop, I was face to face with Peter. He smirked and continued dancing with me. It didn't last long before Felix stole me back, taking my hand and spinning me towards him. This went on for a while, Peter, Felix, Peter, Felix. I felt like I was about to barf and not because of all the food. They kept spinning me back and forth. Suddenly, I felt another set of hands take my waist and carry me away from Peter and Felix.

At first, I was too dizzy to see who it was, but slowly my vision cleared and I could see Carter smiling at me, "I thought I would save you!"

"Thanks!" I put my hand to my head. I glanced over at Peter and Felix. If looks could kill Carter would be dead x2!

**This chapter is so long, but like I thought, I had so much fun writing it! It's over 4000 words! So Flav should be writing the next chapter! Tell us what you think! Oh PS that was Talia. It's me now! Flavia, that is. I decided to stop being lazy and write the next chapter and also add some awesomeness to this chapter (You'll know which parts I added, because me and Talia write differently and also mine our so much funnier! I'm kidding! Luv ya Talia!) Just thought you guys should know that when I wrote the part when Kenzie was remembering how she met Carter (Her BFF!) I was thinking of how I met Talia because we met in the weirdest conditions! :'D Anyways we love you guys! Plz review and keep being awesome :) 3.**


	10. The After Party

Chapter 10: The After Party

**Hey awesome peoples! It's me, Flavia, and before you freak out cause we haven't posted in forever just know we have a good excuse… So we were totally walking to the bus stop and we got a call from the president of the United States telling us we had to save the world from giant burritos coming to destroy earth! Don't worry, we succeeded! Yeh, that's my excuse for not doing my homework too. AMAZING! I KNOW! JK! : `D. Anyways, I wanted to write this chapter, but Talia did the part with Snow, Regina and blablabla bc I don't know where they last were and if I would have wrote it, it would be fucked up. I also made this chapter (well some of it) in Peter POV, because I felt like it! Deal with it! JK JK I love you guys. PS before I leave I just wanted to say thx again to all our readers for staying amazing! So yeh hope you guys enjoy! Plz review and Talia and I are rly rly sorry for not posting! **** Plz forgive us. We love you!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

So Carter and I left the party. We also stole like six pizzas, but ssssshhhhh! No one will know… I think. We were walking to his home in the tree when we heard a noise. Carter took out his sword and I made a dagger appear in my hand. As I did so, I almost sliced Carter with the blade… Oops.

"What the fuck, Mackenzie! You literally almost killed me with that! If it wouldn't have been for my awesomeness, I would have died." Carter exclaimed.

"Sorry… I would come to your funeral though! Bernard would be your best man and everything!" I said, forgetting about the noise entirely.

"First of all, best mans are for weddings, you idiot, and second, Bernard is a squirrel, I don't want my best man to be a squirrel!"

"Why not? He's…" I asked, but I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when Peter walked out of the trees.

**Peter's POV**

I was really mad at Carter for just stealing Kenzie like that! Who does he think he is? I don't know why Kenzie likes him more than me! I mean I'm amazing… Oh I could think of a few things, Peter… Shut up… Other Peter? What's going on? I'm totally arguing with myself and it's all because of this girl and her attitude, but I can't be distracted! I'm a lone wolf, live alone, die alone! Anyways, I decided to follow her and Carter… I'm not a stalker! What? I slowly walked out of the woods because they noticed my presence.

"Peter? Is that you?" Carter asked.

"NO, Carter! It's your mom!" I answered sarcastically to his obvious question.

I heard Kenzie sigh, "What do you want, Pan?"

"I need Carter to do something for me! You have to hide the entrance to the Neverland waterfall."

"You can't do it… Why?" Carter sassed. Ok, he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I said so!" I exclaimed threateningly completely forgetting Kenzie was there.

"Fine, where's the pixie dust?"

"Um… You have to walk!" I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"It's all the way on the other side of the island, not to mention on top of a cliff!" he retorted.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to climb as well! Now stop talking back and go!" I snapped. Carter stormed off in a huff.

I looked back at Kenzie who was giving me a fierce glare, "You have to stop being so harsh…" she trailed off and her features softened. She gazed deeply into my eyes as if mesmerized. She started twirling the ends of her hair. I stepped closer to her, but when I did, she took a step back. I took another step forwards and she moved backwards. This continued until her back hit a tree and we were only centimeters apart. I got her now! She kept staring profoundly into my eyes, still fiddling with her hair, while I gazed into her brown ones. I decided to close the gap, but just as I was about to lean in, she spoke, "Daaaaam! I look good!"

I was confused for only a second. Any good emotions I had been feeling moments ago vanished, "You're looking at your reflection in my eyes, aren't you?"

"Well, no duh!" she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes shifted to the ground. "Wait!" Kenzie put her hand on my cheek to make me look at her again, "I'm not done!" I scowled and turned my back to her. "What's wrong, Peter?" she asked innocently.

I took a deep breath, "Nothing, my dear Kenzie!" I made a small mirror materialize in my hand and turned around to give it to her, a fake smile plastered on my face, "Here. Now you don't have to look at your reflection in other people's eyes." I may have said that last part too severely, because she gave me a doubtful look before taking the mirror from my hand.

"Thanks," she responded slowly, "Anyways, I'm going to bed. I'm extremely tired after you and Felix totally made me throw up!"

I smirked, "Sorry, love!"

"Goodnight, Peter!" She turned around and strolled off. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't get carried away by a girl!

**Mackenzie's POV**

I walked into Peter's small hut and hopped into his hammock… Well it was basically mine now! I kinda felt bad for stealing Peter's home, but he didn't seem to mind. I contemplated the little hand mirror Peter gave me. It was black with green swirls. Soon enough sleep overcame me and I drifted off into a dream, the same dream I'd been having almost every night, but something was different. Usually, after Peter kisses me, the dream ends, but this time something else happened. Something unexpected.

_I felt a sharp pain in my back. My eyes shot open and I pulled back from Peter with a gasp. I slowly looked down at my stomach to see a blade had been stabbed right through me. I saw it being retracted and I fell to the ground. "Mackenzie!"_

I woke with a start. Beads of sweat dripping down my hair line. I had to talk to someone about these dreams! I looked around the room. No Peter. Good. I hopped out of the hammock and creeped outside. I headed towards a certain tree, Carter's tree and climbed in. It was so dark inside, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face! I whispered, "Carter? Are you awake?"

"Carter's not here at the moment." Someone answered. I immediately knew who it was. Oh shit. Fire lit a torch hanging in the room, to reveal Peter laying casually on Carter's bed. Carter must still not be back from the mission he was sent on yet.

"Oh hey Peter! I was just looking for you!" I lied.

"Really? You sure you weren't looking for Carter?" he spat. I detected a bit a disgust when he said Carter's name.

"Well…" I tried to think up a good excuse, "When I couldn't find you I decided to ask Carter where you were!"

"Right," Peter scoffed unbelievingly, "So why were you looking for me, then?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't want to tell HIM about my dream! "I just had a nightmare." I looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Aw! Poor, little Kenzie had a nightmare!" Peter got up and smirked.

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

He smirked widened, "Come on, I'll take you back to bed!" We left the tree hollow and we walked in silence back to his cabin. When we got there he lay down on his hammock and gestured for me to lie down next to him. I gave him a suspicious look before climbing into the hammock and under the blankets. He put one arm around me and asked, "Do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"No!" I responded quickly. There was no way I was gonna tell him about the dream!

"Ok, well do you need anything else? Like a bedtime story?"

"That would be nice," I answered. I heard him chuckle and I realized he was being sarcastic! "I mean, what? Bedtime stories? Ew!"

"Just go to sleep, Kenzie!" His voice was soothing. I shut my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep in Peter's arms.

**Third person**

It's been nearly an hour since the group reached the island and they were still bickering about where to go.

"Pan is obviously keeping Mackenzie in the forest, so we should start there!" The Evil Queen shouted over the arguing.

"There's no way I'm taking one step back into those trees! The Neverwoods shouldn't even be considered an option!" Captain Hook retorted, "Not to offend, Your Majesty, but I would like to mention that it's you who is preventing me to returning to my ship so I could guide you through the island safely since I've been here before!"

"Actually, Captain, the reason I don't allow you to go back to your ship is because I don't trust you! How do I know you won't just leave us on this island with no return back to the Enchanted Forest? Now I'm in charge so I make the decisions around here and I decided we head into the woods!" Regina spat.

"You know, Regina," Snow White cut in, "Maybe we should listen to the Captain. He's got a point! None of us have ever been to Neverland except him!"

"Let's say we listen to Hook. We walk all the way around the bloody forest and then what? Walk back again? Where will that get us? Nowhere!" The Queen exclaimed.

"I agree with the Evil Queen," Rumpelstiltskin interjected, "The Neverwoods is where Pan's camp is. Our best chance of finding the girl is through that jungle!"

Graham stood silently off to the side, blocking out the constant bickering. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure just beyond the trees of the forest. He turned towards it and it was gone. Although it was dark, he could have sworn he saw blond hair disappear into the dark woods. He turned to the arguing group, "We should get going. I think someone's watching us." No one was listening. He raised his voice a bit, "I said I think someone's watching us! We really should leave! Hello? Does anybody care? No?" The Huntsman cleared his throat several times before shouting at the top of his lungs, "LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone turned towards him.

"Oh! For Heaven's sake, Huntsman! What is it?!" Regina cried impatiently.

"Make up your minds already so we can get off this beach! I think we're being watched!"

"How do you know?" Rumpelstiltskin asked unbelievingly.

"I'm pretty sure I saw someone in the forest right before they ran off!" Graham explained.

"Pan?" Hook spat.

"No, it looked like a girl!"

"Maybe it's Mackenzie!" Snow exclaimed, hope rising inside her.

"If it was Mackenzie, she wouldn't stay hidden in the bushes!" The Evil Queen pointed out.

"Does your daughter have blond hair?" The Huntsman asked, recalling the blond bun he had seen vanish into the trees.

"No." Regina and Snow replied at the same time.

"It was probably nothing! It's much too dark out to be sure that it was even a person!" Regina added.

"No! I am absolutely positive there was someone lurking in those trees! I'm a huntsman, for God's sakes! These eyes were made for seeing in the dark!" Graham countered.

"Well who else could it be, besides Mackenzie?" Snow White questioned, "There aren't many girls on Neverland!"

"There are mermaids, but you don't see many mermaids strolling around the island!" Captain Hook stated, "There is an Indian tribe that lives close by, I believe, but they aren't known for their blond hair!"

"It doesn't matter who it is!" Rumpel let out in an exasperated tone, "We just have to keep in mind that whoever that was could be working for Pan, so we should get out of the open as soon as possible!"

"That's why we're heading into the forest!" Regina decided.

"Oh no, we're not!" Hook countered. The argument came back to life. Everyone disagreeing on which direction to go in.

Graham finally broke it up again, "We all want to get out of here as soon as possible, correct? Well this is getting us nowhere! I say we take a vote! All in favour of entering the Neverwoods, risking our lives and potentially walking straight into one of Pan's traps say 'I'!"

"I!" The Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin piped up not noticing the tad of sarcasm in the Huntsman's voice.

"All in favour of going around the jungle to avoid all possible dangers?"

Captain Hook and Snow White agreed to that.

"What about you?" Snow asked Graham, "You must have an opinion."

"Well, I would much rather go with the Captain since he's the only experienced one…" Graham stopped. He caught a glimpse of a bright, red object glowing in the Evil Queen's palm. His heart. "I changed my mind!" he saved himself quickly, "The Neverwoods would be a much better option!

Snow and Hook exchanged perplexed glances before realizing what had happened, "Hey! That's not fair!" Hook exclaimed, "You forced them into agreeing with you!"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" The Queen put on an expression of fake innocence.

"You have HIS heart," The Captain continued, referring to the Huntsman, "Plus you have the Dark One's dagger! You can make them do whatever you want!"

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" Regina sassed while turning her back on the group. She paced across the sand towards the Neverwoods. Graham and Rumpel quickly followed suite.

Hook turned to Snow and said silently, "If you come with me, I can take us down a safer path to find your friend."

Snow gave him a suspicious look while considering her options: #1. Go with the woman who swore vengeance on her and her two henchmen, one of them being the Dark One, into the dangerous jungle or #2. Go with the pirate who luckily has nothing against her and knows the island better than anyone in their small group. The latter definitely sounded more promising! "Ok." She answered subtly. They started heading off in the opposite direction.

They had only gone a few feet, when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of them, "Where do you think you're going, dearies?"

"Uh… We were just… You know… Walking!" Snow White stuttered.

"Yes, walking! Wait, but what's this? Were we walking in the wrong direction?! Oops! Oh, I'm sorry! My bad!" The Captain blurted out, pretending to be oblivious.

"You two aren't leaving my sight!" The Evil Queen scolded.

"Why not? Wouldn't we have a better chance at finding Mackenzie if we split up?" Snow uttered.

"Yes. The only problem is I don't trust either of you! How do I know you won't just hop back onto that ship and ditch us?" Regina pointed to the Jolly Roger that was floating on the sea.

"Because I would never allow it!" Snow retorted, "Remember, Regina, I love Mackenzie and I want to get her back as much as you do!"

"You might not have a choice! Hook can easily take down someone as weak as you whenever he feels like it!"

Snow put on an insulted expression, but before she could argue, Graham spoke up, "Please don't start again! Let's just go!"

"The Huntsman's right," Rumpel agreed, "Let's keep moving!"

The group ventured through the Neverwoods and the tension was strong! Everyone kept giving each other dirty looks and none of them got along very well. Graham stayed alert, because he was certain that they were being followed.

**That's the chapter! Hopefully we can get the next one up soon, but you never know we might get a call saying we have to save the world from savage hamburgers! Ok who saw the season 4 finale of OUAT?**

**Warning! Spoilers!**

**How can Emma be the Dark One?! Like WTF is going on?! Can't wait til the new season! **


	11. The Echo Cave

Chapter 11: The Echo Cave

**Hey it's Talia. I don't really wanna write an author's note today.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I woke up with Peter's arm still wrapped around me. I glanced up at him to see he was wide awake.

"Good morning, Kenzie!" he smirked

I rubbed my eyes, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope!" he replied, pulling me closer to his warm body. Considering he hadn't slept the entire night, he seemed as alert as ever.

"Well, I didn't get enough sleep." I mumbled sleepily and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"We should get up."

"We SHOULD get up, but since when do you do what you should, Peter?" I muttered. I felt him stiffen at my comment. I couldn't think too much about it, because someone walked into the cabin. I looked to see Felix frozen in the doorway. His jaw dropped at the sight of Peter and me in the hammock together. I quickly shoved Peter out of the hammock and onto the floor, "What the… How did HE get there?" My lying betrayed me horribly!

"Um, yeh… Right…" Felix stammered, "Peter… I need… To… Speak with you."

Peter jumped up. "What is it?" he hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Alone." Felix glanced at me.

"Fine!" Peter huffed, "Kenzie, how about you go find Carter? He should be back by now!"

"Really?!" I exclaimed. I was surprised Peter was actually giving me his permission to hang out with Carter! "Yay!" I swung myself over the hammock and dashed outside. I scanned the camp for Carter. All the Lost Boys were scurrying around the campsite except the one I was looking for! I checked inside his tree, but he was nowhere in sight. I asked all around for Carter, but no one had seen him since last night. Ugh! How could I have been so gullible! Carter couldn't have walked across the island, climbed a cliff, hid the entrance to the Neverland waterfall, whatever that was, climbed back down and walked all the way back in one night! Peter just didn't want me to hear what Felix was gonna tell him! I stormed off to find them.

**Peter's POV**

After Kenzie left, I glowered at Felix. He always had to ruin everything!

"Let's go for a walk, Felix," I said intimidatingly, "Then you can tell me what's so bloody important!" We sauntered into the Neverwoods. I waited for Felix to say something, but I was getting impatient, "Well?!"

Felix tried to hide his nervousness, "The girl's mother is on the island, accompanied by Hook and…" he paused, "The Dark One."

We stopped in the middle of a clearing. I gave him an intense glare. Did he think I didn't already know about intruders on MY island? Did he take me away from Kenzie to tell me something I already knew? "Felix, this better not be the reason you wanted to talk to me alone, for your sake!" My tone was rising.

"No. It's about the fairy." Felix saved himself quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Tinkerbell? What about her?"

"I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the trespassers. She knows everything. She knows why they're here and who they're here for. It's a safe bet that she will try to inform the girl that her mother is searching for her."

I kept a straight face, "I need to have a little chat with Tinkerbell." I wasn't loosing Kenzie now. I left Felix alone in the clearing and reappeared under a small tree house. Tinkerbell strolled out of the trees. Perfect timing, "Hello, Tinkerbell!"

She jumped slightly, but quickly recovered, "Pan." She greeted me coldly.

"That's no way to greet an old friend!" I smirked. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"Then, what makes you want to talk now?" she questioned, obviously not really caring what my answer would be.

"Did you know about the new visitors on Neverland?"

She tensed up and a look of pure anger and hatred filled her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, "Yes, I've seen them around. I'm surprised you're still letting your Lost Girl's mother and her mismatched entourage roam freely around the island."

"That's exactly what I'm here to talk to you about!" My voice became serious. She raised her eyebrows. "It's crucial that Mackenzie never finds out that someone's looking for her and I'm counting on you to never spill a word of it! Unless you want to endure the consequences!" I threatened.

The ex-fairy observed me, void of expression, "Ok, yeh, whatever." She turned her back on me and started climbing up the ladder to her home. I furrowed my eyebrows. She seemed like she didn't care one bit! She didn't show the slightest sign of fear towards my menaces!

"Just to be sure you won't say anything to Mackenzie, I'm banning you from communicated with her in any way shape or form!" I added.

That got to her, "What?! Why?!"

"Because I don't trust you!"

"What have I ever done to gain your distrust?! Listen, Pan! I have absolutely no intentions in telling Mackenzie anything about her mother searching for her! You know why?"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because her mother is the frigging Evil Queen! She doesn't deserve her daughter back!" Tinkerbell's expression was dark and her words were made of loath and rage, "The only thing that stopped me from killing that bitch was the fact that I was outnumbered! Mackenzie is better off living in Neverland than with the Evil Queen and that's saying something!" With that she stormed up into her tree house. I wondered what the Queen had done to Tinkerbell to get her this mad. My thoughts soon went back to Kenzie. I thought about what she said this morning, "Since when do you do what you should, Peter." Tiger Lily always said that. Talking about Tiger Lily I should probably pay her a visit, but it could wait. I teleported to another part of the island, to the edge of the clearing where I'd left Felix, but what I saw made me freeze. Kenzie and Felix were standing only centimeters apart and Felix was still getting closer! Oh hell no!

I stormed into the clearing, "Felix! Go do something productive, like clean up the Dark Hollows!" Felix frowned and opened his mouth to object, but I interrupted him, "Now, Felix!"

He slouched away. Kenzie let out a breath she had been holding, "Thanks! That was too close!" Then she frowned at me, smiling slightly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a question. Why don't you ever want me to spend time with the other Lost Boys?"

I stiffened, not knowing what to respond. Oh because I may or may not get jealous when I see you with other guys? No way! "Because Lost Boys can't have feelings." I replied calmly.

"Do you have feelings, Peter?"

**Mackenzie's POV**

I waited in anticipation for his answer. His fierce eyes locked on mine and he was right in front of me in two strides.

"NO!" he roared baring his teeth, "And I never will! So if you think for one second that I feel anything for you, you have another thing coming!"

I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. I seriously needed to do that and he seriously deserved it! I would have loved to have seen the look on his face, but I didn't have the chance. I turned around and sprinted out of the clearing and into the trees. I had to get as far away from him as soon as possible, because as mad as he already was, this probably infuriated him more and also because I couldn't stand being around him any further! I kept running until I was lost. I had gotten to know Neverland a bit, but this part of the island was unknown terrain. I stopped and kicked a rock with all my force. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care! I wasn't gonna cry. It was gonna take a lot more than that! I was furious! I screamed at the top of my lungs until I couldn't breathe anymore. I sat down against a tree to catch my breath. Calm down, Mackenzie. I shut my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale. I heard leaves rustling next to me. It was probably Peter coming to drag me back to the camp.

I waited to hear his voice, "You yell?" My eyes shot open. It wasn't Peter. It was a boy probably a bit younger than me. Not a Lost Boy. He looked like an aboriginal.

"Yeh, sorry." I apologized. "I thought you were Pan." I smiled gently.

He didn't return the gesture. Instead his face darkened, "You no be here! They find and kill you!"

I frowned slightly. He couldn't speak proper English, so it took me a while to process, but as soon as he said 'kill', it clicked. I wasn't supposed to be here. Now someone is gonna try to find me and kill me! "Who's 'they'?" I asked carefully.

"My brothers!"

"Your brothers? You mean the Lost Boys?"

"No, no Lost Boys! We are Indians!" he replied hastily. We heard whooping. It sounded like the Lost Boys, but I knew they must be the Indians! "You go now!" I had no plans on dying, so I got up and ran in a random direction. I was so confused! No one ever mentioned anything about an Indian tribe and isn't this Pan's island? He surely wouldn't let them kill me! If he wanted me dead, he would have sent his Lost Boys or even would have come himself, not send some random Indians! I was deep in thought so I wasn't watching where I was going and ran straight into a tree. I fell onto my back hard. I attempted to get up then realized that the hooting coming from the aboriginals had ceased. The Neverwoods were dead silent. I sat against the tree to rest. I heard a crackling above my head and looked up. Suddenly, someone's body landed onto of me and I screamed. I saw more Indians jump down from the trees they were hiding in. They tied me up and carried me to their camp. When we got there, they tossed me on the ground. This seemed vaguely familiar, like the time I first came to Neverland! Déjà-vu. Two of the strongest men tied me to a wooden shaft. I struggled to get loose, but it was no use. The bonds were much too tight. A big shadow engulfed me. I glanced up to see a huge figure staring down at me.

At first he just stood there, but when we finally spoke, I jumped, "You Pan spy?" he boomed.

Wait, what? I didn't understand a word he said. Upanspeye? What the fuck did that mean?! "Excuse me?" I inquired.

"You Pan spy?!" he bellowed even louder, as if it was even possible. OH! He was asking me if I was Pan's spy!

"No, I'm not Pan's spy." I responded.

"What you say?!" He demanded. I winced at his tone. How could he not possible understand?! Did I have to speak like him or something?

"No Pan spy." I tried.

"Ah! You Pan princess!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No Pan princess!" I said making my irritation clear.

"Yes! You Pan princess! Indians do trade with Pan! He give us Indian princess and we give him Lost Boy princess!" he started doing some weird hand movements, "If Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burn em at stake!"

**Peter's POV**

After Kenzie disappeared into the woods, I headed back to the camp in a fit of rage. I went to my cabin and just sat on my hammock, for a few minutes, to think about what had happened.

The noise coming from the Lost Boys made it hard to concentrate, so I decided to go to Hangman's Tree which I called my thinking tree, but as soon as I took a step outside, Felix came up to me, "Pan. Carter's back."

"So?!" I spat.

"He wants to talk to you." Felix pointed across the clearing to Carter who was waiting for me.

"Fine!" I stormed over to Carter, "What is it?!"

"I did what you asked. The waterfall is hidden." He stated.

"Congratulations!" I replied sarcastically, "Do you want an award?!" I made a cookie appear in my hand and tossed it to the ground, "There's your award!"

I started to walk away, but he spoke up again, "One more thing, on my way back, I bumped into Tinkerbell and she said she wanted to speak with you."

"Alright!" I vanished and reappeared under Tinkerbell's hut where she was waiting for me, "What do you want, fairy?!"

"Just thought you should know the mermaids want to see you." She responded. At this point, I wanted to rip her throat out, but I remained calm. Everyone wanted to talk to me to say that someone else wanted to talk to me!

"Do you know what they want?" I asked, trying to relax.

"No, they just said they had to speak to you immediately." She answered not showing much interest.

I grumbled and teleported myself to Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids were splashing around in the water and when they saw me they all waved, "Hi, Peter!" they greeted me in unison. One of them named Britney voiced, "We've missed you, Peter! Why haven't you come to visit us?" I was quite popular with the mermaids! Usually I would accept their praises, but this time was different.

"I'm not in the mood!" I growled, "Tinkerbell said you needed to speak to me."

"Ah, yes!" Another mermaid, Jasmine, exclaimed, "A really cute Indian boy came looking for you, Peter! He asked us to tell you that he needed a word with you urgently!"

"Maybe it's not THAT urgent!" Sarah said, "Can't you stay for a little while, Peter?"

"Yes, Peter!" Serena called out, "Please stay with us!"

"Please, Peter!" They all begged. They pulled themselves out of the water and their tails transformed in legs. Not all mermaids could do this, but this was Neverland. Everything was possible. Time to go!

"Sorry, girls! I have important business to attend to!" I escaped to the border between the Lost Boy territory and the Indian territory. I immediately saw an Indian waiting there. He looked a bit startled, but quickly recovered. Yeh, I have this amazing power where I know where everyone on my island is! "I heard you needed to have a word with me." He was probably gonna tell me that Felix had to see me!

"Indians make trade with Peter Pan!" he stated. Ugh, why couldn't they have send a girl! They speak English so much better for some reason! Now I had to deal with this incompetent fool!

"Ok, yeh, whatever. Get on with it." I replied in an exasperated tone.

"You give us Tiger Lily and we give you Lost Boy princess!"

Usually, I can remotely understand what the Indians are saying, but this time it was complete nonsense, "What the hell are you saying, man?!" I demanded frustrated.

"Big Chief says if Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burn princess at stake!"

Wait a minute… Lost Boy princess?! They had Kenzie! I took out my dagger and held it to the boy's throat, "Well, you go tell Big Chief that Peter Pan want princess Mackenzie back or I will kill his entire tribe, starting with you and ending with him so he can witness all his people being slaughtered!"

The Indians often didn't understand English, but from the way this one swallowed, I knew he understood perfectly. He nodded rapidly and I pulled the dagger away. He scurried off to his tribe. Pathetic.

I made my way to my thinking tree. I pulled down one of the branches to reveal a secret staircase leading inside the tree that only Felix and I knew about. I stormed down steps into the hollow trunk. When I got to the bottom, I glared around the big room full of furniture searching for something to destroy. I picked up a lamp and smashed it against the wall. I threw bowl of apples across the room, making it shatter into a million pieces and sending the apples flying everywhere. I violently kicked down a bookcase and tore down all the shelves. Anything on the ledges, broke as it hit the ground. I was such an idiot! I blew up on Kenzie making her run off onto Indian land and now they got her! I didn't even mean those words, but I couldn't admit what I was thinking! Love is weakness! I knew the Indian chief wasn't going to back down from his deal that easily. The chief is one of those rare people who isn't intimated by me. I used to admire him, but things change. I probably made the situation worse by menacing them. The chief was wise, but a threat towards his family could mean war and the only way out is if they get their precious princess back! The Indians are either the nicest and most welcoming people in all the realms or bloodthirsty animals with no mercy! I guess I knew what to do.

**Mackenzie's POV**

Burnt at the stake? Um, what if I don't wanna be burnt at the stake? I saw the big man say something to another Indian in a different language who then ran off. I needed a plan.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me." My voice was barely audible, "Excuse me!" I tried louder. This time the big man acknowledged me.

"Yes?" he thundered.

"For your information, Pan doesn't give a shit about me, so don't expect him to bring back your princess Tiger Lily," Was that it? Tiger Lily? I hope so, "I propose we make a deal of our own!" I looked at him expectantly. He nodded as he understood and I continued, "I can help you!" He eyed me suspiciously. "If you let me go, I can help you get her back!"

"No tricks?" He said uncertainly.

"No tricks, as long as you don't kill me!"

He seemed to consider this before nodding, "Turn em loose!" he ordered.

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding, "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" A few Indians untied my bindings. I rubbed my wrists and ankles in relief. I looked up at the man who towered above me, "So, what's your name?"

"I am Big Chief!" he replied loudly, "You call me Big Chief!"

Fair enough, "Nice to meet you! I'm Mackenzie! Ok, Big Chief, do you have any clue as to where Pan might be keeping Tiger Lily?"

"Pan keep prisoners in cage in Echo Cave!" Big Chief answered.

"What's the Echo Cave?" I questioned.

"Big cave! Only enter when one has revealed deepest, darkest secret!" He explained.

I thought about this for a second. So it was basically a big cave and you could only enter if you revealed your deepest, darkest secret? Sounded simple enough! "Ok! I will have your Tiger Lily back in no time!" I said enthusiastically. I started skipping out of the camp, but then realized I had no idea where I was going. I turned back towards Big Chief "Um, could you, by any chance, help me get back?"

He smiled for the first time, "I send with you Hawk Eye to guide you safely through the jungle." An aboriginal boy came into view as if summoned. It was the same boy I had met earlier in the forest. I smiled at him and this time he smiled back.

"Thanks, Big Chief!"

I started walking off with Hawk Eye, but the chief started speaking again, "Remember, Tiger Lily back by sunset or Lost Boys have no peace with us!" he told me harshly. I gulped and nodded. I strode into the trees with Hawk Eye by my side.

We walked in an awkward silence, before he finally spoke up, "You very lucky my father let you go."

"Big Chief is your father?" I enquired.

"Yes, Big Chief is father of everyone."

"Ah, but I'm still confused," I frowned, "I thought Pan owned Neverland, but the Indians don't seem to follow his rules."

"Pan has his part of island and Indians have theirs." Hawk Eye replied simply, "So you Pan Lost Girl?" His question caught me by surprise and I tripped over my own foot. Why did everyone keep assuming that? Hawk Eye bent down to help me up. When I was on my feet again I saw him giving me a strange look.

Time to change the subject! "So this Tiger Lily, she's a princess?"

"Yes. Tiger Lily is Big Chief's daughter."

"Wouldn't that make you a prince?" I saw he was confusing so rephrased, "If Tiger Lily is Big Chief's daughter and is a princess and your Big Chief's son, then you should be a prince!"

"No, no! Big Chief no my real father! Owl Wing is my father. Big Chief is our leader!"

I was starting to catch on, "So Big Chief only has one daughter?"

"Two. Tiger Lily and little sister Pocahontas." Suddenly, Hawk Eye came to a halt.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"That Pan side! Indians no cross! You go alone now!"

"But I still have no idea where to go!" I retorted.

"Go straight, you find Lost Boy camp soon." He answered unsurely.

"Fine, thanks Hawk Eye! Bye!" I waved to him and continued on my own through the Neverwoods. I kept walking until I was sure I was completely lost… Or so I thought. I spotted two of the younger Lost Boys just ahead. Even from far, I knew they were the twins Boris and Morris. I ran up to them. They seemed to be loners so I always tried to be friendly with them, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mackenzie!" They replied at the same time. They always did that. It was kinda creepy, but I had kinda gotten used to it. Maybe that's why no one liked them, but they were actually really sweet.

"Whatsya up to?"

"Pan told us to go," Boris or Morris started. I wasn't sure. They look exactly the same!

"Practice our fighting skills!" Morris or Boris finished. Oh yeh! They also ended each other's sentences.

"Cool!" I responded enthusiastically, "Could you two do me a favour please?"

"Of course!" They answered in unison. Did I mention they always spoke at the exact same time?

"Could you point me in the direction of the Echo Cave?"

"That way!" They pointed to their right.

"But, Mackenzie, that's," Boris or Morris said.

"A bad place!" Morris or Boris continued, "You have to,"

"Tell the cave your deepest,"

"Darkest,"

"Secret!" They concluded together.

"Don't worry about me boys! I got everything under control! I'm Mackenzie! Daughter of the Evil Queen!" I thought carefully about my nest words, "And Neverland's Lost Girl!" I said only to reassure them.

They smiled and I headed off in the direction they sent me in. It wasn't long until I came across a cave that must have been the Echo Cave. I was about to step out of the bushes, but before I did I saw someone else come into view. It was Peter. I froze. If I made one wrong move, he would surely hear me. I wouldn't be surprise if he already knew I was here! When he disappeared into the cave, I decided it was safe to slowly creep out of the trees to figure out what he was up to. I stayed outside the cave to listen in. Peter started talking, "Although I may not show it, I miss my parents and I wish I had them back." Was that Peter secret? Nothing happened, "Come on, cave! That's the secret I've told you thousands of times!" Peter called out into the cave. There was a long silence before he finally spoke again, "Oh, I see how you wanna play! Fine, have it your way!" he paused. I confined my laughter. He was yelling at a cave, but the next part caught me completely off guard, "I'm in love with Mackenzie Mills." A loud rumble filled the grotto. I was incapable of moving, but when I came to my senses I walked into the mouth of the cave to see a stone pathway appear in front of Peter.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, "HA! In your face!" He tensed up. I expected him to rage at me, but he didn't even bother turning around. He simply vanished.

**Hi, it's still Talia and I still don't feel like writing an author's note.**


	12. Forgetfulness

Chapter 12: Forgetfulness

**Ok, so before you guys get all like "Why haven't you updated?!" just know that... IT'S ALL FLAVIA'S FAULT! She wrote this chapter then went to Italy and didn't send it to me like I told her to! So you have no reason to blame poor innocent Talia (me****)! So I had to write the chapter all over again! Also, I was watching the Disney Peter Pan movie and I noticed that on Neverland, Wendy, John and Michael start forgetting about their parents and their home, so I decided to insert that detail in this story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I stepped further into the cave to the beginning of the stone path. I looked ahead to see where it led to. At the other end was a cage placed on a tall pillar of stone. I guessed that's where Tiger Lily was being held! I was about to set foot on the rock crossing, but then I had second thoughts. This bridge didn't seem too sturdy. I grabbed a pebble from the ground and tossed it onto the pathway. Nothing happened except the faint echo of the pebble landing on the path. It would be weird if there wasn't an echo, because this is the ECHO cave! Ah, I love making jokes with myself! Then, I realized a tiny pebble doesn't equal my weight which therefore doesn't prove that the rocks wouldn't crumble under my feet. This needed further testing. I glanced around the cavern and noticed a huge, almost boulder size stone in a corner. I gathered that moving it would be a difficult task, but I knew I could manage. Using all my strength, I lifted the heavy rock and carried it back to the stone bridge. I swung my arms back and forth readying myself to throw it. When I let go of it, it didn't go very far, but it also flew a bit too far to the left and missed the stone crossing entirely. The rock fell into the abyss surrounding the pillar on the other end of the bridge. Great! That was the only large rock in the cave! I decided the next best option was to just go for it. My foot was nearly on the pathway, when something else caught my attention… Or should I say something else DIDN'T catch my attention! I noticed that I had never heard the rock that I had thrown hit the ground. Surely, I stone that size would make a loud, resonating echo as it the bottom of the gorge… Especially in the ECHO caves! I chuckled internally. I don't know how I do it, but I always seem to make myself laughed even with the most horrible jokes! I quickly came back to reality. What if the abyss didn't have a bottom?

"Um… Hello?!" I heard a girl call out from nowhere. My eyes darted across the grotto. The female voice seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Hello?" I answered back unsurely, "Who is this?"

"Don't you remember?" The voice replied arrogantly, "The girl in the cage! Isn't that why you're here?"

Everything clicked, "Oh yeh!" I almost forgotten about the Indian princess! I was about to step onto the stone bridge, but once again stopped in mid motion.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Are you coming to get me out of here or what?" Tiger Lily came again.

I paused for a moment, "Yes, yes, but what if it collapses?" I called back. I didn't really feel like falling into a never ending chasm!

"What if!" she shouted to me, "Stop being such a woose and come on already! You've been standing there and throwing rocks long enough!"

"A woose?!" I retorted, "I'm not a…"

Tiger Lily cut me off, "Yeh, yeh! We can talk about that once you get me out of this cage! Now, hurry up!" she commanded me haughtily.

"I don't think I should risk my life for someone with your attitude!" I countered.

"Stop playing around and get me out of here!" she cried, sounding very annoyed.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming!" I finally placed my foot on the rock path and cautiously made my way forward. At least I didn't have to reveal any secrets! I smiled inwardly. Peter did that for me. Thanks Peter!

For a moment I thought about Peter's secret, but soon Tiger Lily's arrogant voice stopped my thinking, "Can you go any faster?! I know snails who are faster than you!" This girl was starting to get on my nerves! It took everything to keep my mouth shut. When I got to the other side, I made a sharp knife materialize in my hand and kneeled in front of the cage. I began sawing at the lock on the cage while Tiger Lily kept rambling on and on about something I didn't care about which I blocked out. After sawing for a few moment, I started to understand that something wasn't right. Whatever I was doing was proving to be useless.

Suddenly, I realized Tiger Lily was trying to tell me something, "Are you even paying attention to me?!"

"Yes," I lied. She gave me a doubtful look, "No. What were you saying?"

The Indian princess huffed, "Maybe if you were actually listening to me, I could have already been out of this cage! You have to tell the cave your deepest darkest secret!"

"What?! I thought that part was over!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's not! So get on with it!"

I really didn't wanna do this, but I knew I had to, because if I didn't keep my word to the Indians they would probably kill me. So I closed my eyes and worded my secret carefully, "I may have some conflicted feelings for Peter, but whenever I look at him, I'm reminded of my first love, Alex." When I opened my eyes, I saw the cage holding Tiger Lily disintegrate into the air.

Tiger Lily laughed, "Well, good luck with Peter! You heard his secret. He's in love with this Mackenzie girl!" She scoffed and got up and walked across the stone bridge without even thanking me!

I frowned and followed her. When we got out of the Echo Cave, I cleared my throat, "I believe I should receive some gratitude for this."

Tiger Lily sighed, "I guess you're right. Thank-you…" she paused, realizing she didn't know my name, "Whoever you are!"

"Oh, I'm..."

"Don't care!" she interrupted me, then flipped her dark brown, curly hair, "But you obviously know who I am!"

I saw an opportunity to get back at Tiger Lily, "How would I know who you are?" That would definitely piss her off and I was right.

I noticed the glint in her eyes of surprise and disbelief, "Surely, someone must have told you!"

"Nope! The Indian chief just told me to go rescue a member of his tribe from the Echo Cave… And don't call me Shirley!"

She gasped in shock, "Member of his tribe?! Why, I happen to be…"

I cut in before she could continue, "Don't care!"

She was so insulted it took her a while to find her words, "You take back what you said! I deserve respect…"

"I think it is I who deserves respect! If it weren't for me, you'd still be trapped in that cave! I am to bring you back to your tribe and then you won't ever have to see me again, but until then I won't have any of your attitude! Have a made myself clear?" I scolded her. Wow that felt good. Now I know why the adults in the orphanage loved yelling at me so much! I watched Tiger Lily's reaction.

At first she seemed offended, then confused and then shame, "Yes."

"Good," After my brief outburst of maturity, I returned to myself, "Now, you have to lead the way, because, honestly, I have no idea where your tribe is!"

The Indian princess smiled for the first time since I had met her, "Ok, it's this way." As we walked in the direction Tiger Lily was taking me in, I observed her more carefully. She seemed to be around my age or maybe a little older… Or maybe a lot older depending on how long she had been living on Neverland! Her hair was extremely long and matched the colour of her eyes. She was very pretty and wore a short dress with one strap made out of some type of animal skin lined with fur. On top of her head, she had on a headdress decorating with colourful feathers evidently suited for a princess! Our hike through the woods was uneventful until we heard rustling coming form a big bush up ahead. Tiger Lily and I looked at each other and prepared ourselves for the worst, but what emerged from the bush surprized us. Bernard jumped out from the leaves and sat at my feet, looking at me expectantly. I bent down and scooped him up in my hands. He started squeaking in my ear. "He's trying to tell your something." Tiger Lily stated.

"I see that," I responded, "But I'm not exactly fluent in Squirrel!"

"I can. Give him to me."

"Ok," I handed Bernard over, but then frowned, "Wait, you can speak Squirrel?"

"Yeh! I can talk to all animals!" I observed Tiger Lily and Bernard curiously. She was listening to him intently and when he was done squeaking, she looked at me and said, "Your friend wants to tell you that he's back."

My eyes opened wide, "Carter?"

Bernard and Tiger Lily exchanged a few squirrel words, before she answered, "Yes."

"That's great! Thanks Bernard!" I took him back, "We'll go back to the camp after I bring Tiger Lily safely back to her tribe." I placed him on my head, which was his favourite way to travel.

Tiger Lily gave me a strange look, "Why did you put him on you head?"

"Because he likes it and I don't mind unless he pees. Don't judge me!"

"Whatever." None of us spoke for the rest of the way until the princess told me, "My tribe's camp is right up ahead."

When we entered the campsite, Bernard hopped off my head. An Indian woman saw us immediately and yelled across the clearing, "Princess Tiger Lily has returned!" Every tribe member looked up from their work or came out of their tents and rushed up to Tiger Lily. Big Chief came out of the largest tent and strode towards us.

His daughter ran to him and hugged him, "Father!" Afterwards, he marched towards me. I didn't know what to expect, so what did happened alarmed me. He opened his arms and hugged me tightly. I tried to polite and hug him back, but I couldn't, because he was squeezing my arms against my sides so it was impossible to move them. He was hugging me so hard I was convinced he was trying to break my entire body!

Just as I was running out of air, he let go. As I took big gulps of air, he thanked me, "You bring back Tiger Lily! For this, you always welcome among Indians. Please stay and celebrate with us!"

I was about to accept, but I felt some fur brush against my leg and looked down to see Bernard reminding me that I wanted to talked to Carter, "I would love to, but I really should be heading back now."

I waved goodbye to the Indians, but before I could leave, Tiger Lily ran up to me and said, "Do return later this evening! We'll be celebrating my return for hours, so if you come back around dusk you may not miss all the festivities!"

"Ok, I'll think about it. Thanks for the invite! Bye!" As I walked across the clearing, Bernard swiftly climbed up my body and sat atop my head. When I stepped into the forest, I felt a warm liquid run through my hair. I froze as horror struck. Bernard, knowing I was going to be furious, jumped to the ground and darted up a tree. My hand slowly went up to feel my hair. When it came back wet, I knew it had actually happened, "BERNARD! I can't believe you peed in my hair!" I screamed. When I stormed back into Peter's camp, all the Lost Boys stared at me. "What are you all staring at?!" They kept staring. I tried to use a calmer tone, "Where's Carter?"

"I'm here!" Carter came forward from the crowd of Lost Boys.

"Carter!" I ran and hugged him. There were a bunch of "Ooohs!" and mocking kissing noises coming from the other boys, but I ignored them. I had made up my mind. Although Carter was damn fine, I liked being just friends.

Carter scrunched his nose, "Mackenzie, what happened to you? You smell awful!"

"I have LOADS to tell you, so we should sit down." Once we were seated away from everyone else, I recited the events of the day, starting from my fight with Peter and ending with Bernard peeing on me, leaving out Peter and my secrets.

"You actually slapped Peter Pan in the face?!" Carter exclaimed in awe.

"Yep!"

"You go, girl! He got what was coming to him!" I loved it when Carter tried to talk like a girl! He knew it always cracked me up! "And that Tiger Lily though! You're out there risking your ass to save her skin and she thinks just because she's an Indian princess she has the right to give you attitude?!" He snapped his fingers from side to side, while I died of laughter on the ground. "Don't even get me started on Bernard! I can't believe that squirrel would treat you with such disrespect having all you've done for him! You must have been seriously pissed off... Or should I say pissed ON?"

"Shut up!" I managed to say through laughter, "You're killing me here!"

"Ok, ok! Come on! Let's get you washed up." He helped me onto my feet, "Because honestly, girl, you smell terrible!"

When I finally stopped laughing, I agreed, "All right, but I'm curious about the Neverland waterfall. Can you take me there?"

"Another time, because I spend the whole night hiking up there and back and I really don't wanna do it again!"

"Fine, be that way!" I pouted.

"I will, so I'll just take you to Cannibal Cove!"

"Peter already took me there though! Why can't we go somewhere I've never seen before?!"

"Because Cannibal Cove is the closest!"

"Ugh! Ok." While we were walking through the forest, I asked Carter, "What's the Neverland waterfall anyway?"

"Oh, it's just this waterfall in Neverland," Carter stated the obvious.

"No, shit! What I meant was why did Peter want you to hide its entrance? Is it special or something?"

"Yeh, I guess it's pretty special. It has like magical healing powers. Apparently, if you drink the water, it can cure any sickness or injury, even Dreamshade poisoning."

"What's Dreamshade?" I asked with interest.

"A highly poisonous plant with no cure, except the water, but as we all know magic always comes with a price!"

"What's the price?"

"You have to stay on Neverland forever."

Well, that's not so bad since Peter's already planning on me staying forever! "So did anything exciting happen during your expedition?"

"No, unless you count being scared by Bernard exciting!"

"Don't even talk to me about Bernard! He's not my friend anymore!"

Carter chuckled then added, "Also, I bumped into Tinkerbell."

"What did she say?"

"She was looking for Pan. Didn't say why, then she was very generous and gave me a vial of pixie dust. I may be afraid of heights, but I enjoy flying much better than climbing!" At that moment, we arrived on the beach of Cannibal Cove. As soon as I looked at the sparkling water, I realized how hot it actually was. Both of us splashed into the water. This time I didn't care if my clothes got wet. They needed cleaning anyhow. I dunked my hair in the water and tried to scrub the squirrel urine out of it. Unfortunately, it had dried and needed some heavy duty shampoo and conditioner. Just then, two bottles appeared in front of me. One shampoo, one conditioner. Perfect! I washed my hair thoroughly and went over to Carter who was waiting for me, floating on his back. When I reached him he asked abruptly, "What was your secret?"

I was taken aback, "What?"

"Your secret. You know, the one you told the Echo Cave?"

"Oh, that one…" I wavered a bit, "It's really embarrassing!"

"It's ok, Mackenzie. You can tell me anything." He prompted.

I hesitated, but I knew I could trust him, "I kinda like Peter," I heard Carter gasp, "But it's complicated, because he reminds me of my first love…" I stopped. What was his name again?

I glanced up at Carter to see him raising his eyebrows at me, "Giiiiirl!"

"Don't start with that!"

"Who is your first love? Tell me all about him!" he leaned in to hear the gossip, but when he saw that I didn't want to talk about it, he became serious, "Bad breakup, eh?"

"Not exactly," I looked down into the water, "He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. Besides, I barely remember what happened." Carter was giving me a worried look. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face, "You know, Mackenzie, when I first met you, I thought I might have had feelings for you," Oh great! I had just decided that I wanted to be friends! "But then I got to know you!"

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!"

Carter snickered, "It means I'm happy we're only friends and that you don't like me!"

I smiled. I still sensed there was something else he wasn't telling me, but I brushed it off for the moment, "And I'm happy that I feel the same way." He opened his arms and I hugged him.

**Peter's POV**

I watched among the trees as Mackenzie and Carter hugged and something inside of me clenched. She heard my secret. She knew I was in love with her. I heard her secret. She admitted that she had… What was it? Conflicted feelings for me. That was a start, right? Then there's this Alex, her first love! At least I reminded her of him, which is a good thing… I think. Well the way she acted made it seem like it was a bad thing, so I had to fix that, but that wasn't half the problem. It was Carter. Why was he so special to her?! I couldn't get close enough to hear them without being discovered, so I didn't know the answer to that question yet, but I intended to find out. I was so lost in thought, that I hadn't even realized I had created a thunderstorm. I saw Kenzie and Carter run out of the water before I turned and left.

**Mackenzie's POV**

Out of nowhere, rain had started pouring down on us and big, grey clouds blocked out the sun causing the lightning to be the only thing lighting up the sky every so often.

"We have to get out of the water!" Carter shouted over the thunder, "It's not safe!" I agreed and we ran out of the lake. Once we got into the trees, we slowed to a walk. I was about to say something, but when I looked at Carter, he seemed to be deep in thought so I let him be until he decided to speak, "What happened to be Peter's secret?"

I hesitated, not sure whether to tell him or not. Revealing my secret was one thing, because it was mine to tell, but I doubt Peter would want me to go blabbing about his. I knew I could trust Carter, but I would warn him first not to tell anyone until Peter was ready, "Ok, I'll tell you, but only because you're basically me and you have to promise not to tell anybody else!" Carter put one hand on his heart and the other in the air. I cut in, "Wait! What are you doing? You have to pinky promise! Duh!"

He laughed, "Ok," He wrapped his small finger around mine and recited his oath, "I, Carter, promise to keep Peter Pan's secret to myself and only myself."

I released his finger and whispered in his ear, trying not to smile, "He's in love with me."

Carter eyes widened in astonishment, "Dam, girl! Do you know what this means?!"

"Yeh, I think he just wants to be friends."

He ignored my sarcasm, "You like him, he likes you!"

"I know, but… I don't know!"

"You have to go talk to him!"

"I'll think about it." The storm hadn't ceased when we reached the camp.

Carter leaned over, "If you want to talk to Peter, he should be by Hangman's Tree."

"Alright, thanks," I decided it would be a good idea to speak with Peter, "He spends a lot around that tree, doesn't he?"

"Yup, he calls it his Thinking Tree. If you don't find him there, then come back and if you don't come back, I'll know you found him." He smiled and climbed into his tree trunk.

I headed in the direction of Hangman's Tree full of confidence, but half way there I met Felix who was leaning on a tree trying to act cool. "Hey, Kenz." Kenz? Why did that ring a bell?

"What do you want, Felix?"

"Nothing, I was just working out, you know, the usually and I saw you passing by," Yeh right! Working out, my ass! He was obviously just trying to impress me, "What are you up to, Kenz?"

Alex! That was his name and HE used to call me Kenz! "Don't call me that."

"What? Kenz?" He advanced closer to me, "What's the matter, Kenz? Can't handle a little nickname?"

I glared straight into his eyes with anger, "Stop it."

Now, he was only standing a few feet away from me, "Better say please, KENZ!"

I clenched my knuckles tightly, "I said, stop calling me that!" I punched him hard across the face and he fell to the ground. I shook out my wrist, "What's the matter, Felix? Can't handle a little pain?" He didn't move, "Felix?" I took a closer look at him and noticed he was unconscious! I hadn't realized I had hit him that hard. He was still breathing so I figured he would be alright… I glanced around to make sure no one had seen what had happened and slowly left the crime scene. I kinda felt bad just leaving him in the rain, but I hated being blamed for things. I continued on my way, but, with the thunderstorm and unconscious Felix, I wasn't in the mood anymore to talk to Peter about feelings anymore! Suddenly, the invitation to the Indian celebration popped into my mind. If I went now, no one could stop me. I made up my mind and changed directions. I got lost a few times, but eventually I perceived the hollers and music of the Indian party and followed them to my destination. When I entered the Indian camp, everyone was dancing around a huge bonfire that was somehow surviving the pouring rain. None of them seemed to even notice the storm. Everybody recognized me as the girl who saved their princess and I was instantly welcomed into the celebration.

A girl immediately came up to me with a friendly smile and opened up conversation, "Hi! You're the girl who rescued my sister, right?"

"Yeh, I guess you could say that. You must be…" I paused, trying to remember her name. Hawk Eye had talked about her, "Poca…"

"Pocahontas." She informed me.

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers, "My name's Mackenzie."

"That's a pretty name! Nice to meet you, Mackenzie!"

"I know, I mean, thank-you!" I saved myself. I wasn't the most modest person.

Pocahontas laughed, but her eyes shot towards something else and her expression became grim, "Ugh, look at my sister! What a show off!" I spotted Tiger Lily dancing on a podium with spectators all around. She was wearing a very pretty dress laced with colourful feathers.

I raised my eyebrows, "I take it you don't like your sister very much."

"Well, we have our differences." I knew for one thing that I liked this sister much more. Suddenly, something else caught my eye. Dancing next to Tiger Lily was Bernard! When he saw me, he abruptly stopped dancing, hopped off the podium and scurried up a tree.

"Sorry I have to go!" I excused myself and ran after him, "BERNARD!" I stood at the bottom of the tree and yelled up the trunk, "Get your furry ass back down here immediately!" He was trying to hide in the leaves, but I could still see him. I knew he wasn't gonna come down, so I was gonna have to go up. I started climbing the tree, when I got to the branch that Bernard was sitting on, he escaped by darted down the other side of the tree! Well, that was wasted energy! I jumped back down

"You shouldn't be climbing trees during a thunderstorm. It's dangerous." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Tiger Lily.

"I know, but I need to catch that squirrel!"

The Indian princess laughed, "You're still not over that little pee incident?"

"Of course, I'm not…" I frowned, "Hold on. How do you know about that?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I was born with a special power?" she said arrogantly.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I can control animals."

She didn't have to explain any further, "Why?! Why would you make Bernard pee on me?!"

"Calm down! It was only a small prank." She defended herself, although she didn't really seem to care.

"You see this is what I don't like about you!" I was trying to be serious, but both of us knew I was struggling not to laugh, "You think just because you're Princess Tiger Lily, you can do anything you want without any consequences!"

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't know who I was!" She questioned me skeptically.

"Of course I do! I was just messing with you." I stared at her and she seemed so insulted, it hurt not to laugh! "Well, now we're even!"

She was about to retort, but just then an Indian lady came up to us, "Lily! Lily! There you are! Everybody is looking for you!"

"Hold on, mama." Tiger Lily turned to me, "This is my mother, White Cougar."

"Hello." I greeted her.

She totally ignored me, "Lily! Your father is waiting for you! Go!"

"Ok, ok, mama!" Her daughter replied in an exasperated tone and rolled her eyes. She added to me, "Ugh! Being a princess is difficult! Why is my life so hard?!"

She flipped her hair and left. Yeh, I definitely liked her sister more. Now I was alone with her mom, who started ordering me around, "You too! Go, go, go!"

I looked at her confused, "What? Go where?"

"The Big Chief wants to speak with you!" She was ushering me back towards the camp.

"Ok, I'm going." It was hard to miss Big Chief, since he was sitting on a huge chair with Tiger Lily standing next to him. The rain and lighting created a dramatic effect around them. When Tiger Lily saw me, she signaled to quickly come forward.

I did and was instantaneously spotted by Big Chief, who called to me, "Come, come! We wait for you." I advanced unsurely and stood beside his large chair. He rose from his seat and took his daughter's hand in one of his own and mine in the other. He held them up in the air and he started speaking in another language. His voice was so loud, it drowned out the thunder! Everybody else had stopped dancing and were now paying attention to the three of us. The only thing I understood was 'Tiger Lily' and 'Mackenzie' and at the sound of my name, I noticed, by the corner of my eye, Tiger Lily looking at me. After Big Chief was finished his speech, everyone went back to celebrating and he dismissed us. I didn't really know what to do so I just sat by the fire and watch in puzzlement how it had not gone out by now.

All of a sudden, my view was blocked my feathers. I looked up to see Tiger Lily staring at me curiously, "So, you're Mackenzie? The girl Peter's in love with?"

"Apparently so." I answered uncertainly, "Why?"

A different voice cut in, "Who is Peter in love with?" Both our eyes darted towards the new voice. It belonged to Pocahontas.

**Carter's POV**

I decided to take a walk through the Neverwoods. I didn't really have a destination, so I was just kinda walking aimlessly. I thought about Mackenzie and Pan. How would that relationship play out? I was happy for Mackenzie, but Pan was unpredictable and I didn't want her to get hurt. Maybe it was a bad idea to send her to talk to Pan at that moment. I knew he was in a bad mood, because this thunderstorm would not end and it was Pan who controlled the weather on his island. I was completely lost in thought so when I tripped on something, I was entirely off guard… Well it was more like someone. When regained footing, I saw Felix lying unconscious in the mud. I observed him more carefully and noted a big, blue bruise on his cheek. He must have gotten into a fight with another Lost Boy, except none of the other boys would even dare challenge Felix besides Pan and myself. Now then, the only thing to do was to take him back to the camp and find out who did this. I grabbed his wrists and started dragging him, but I was abruptly interrupted by Pan who appeared beside me.

I dropped Felix, "This isn't what it looks like!"

He raised one eyebrow at the sight of me dragging Felix's body, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," I explained, "I just tripped over him." I stopped realizing how unrealistic that sounded.

He changed the subject, "The real reason I came to talk to you is because I'm very disappointed in you."

"Oh no. What did I do?"

"I thought I could actually trust you to look after Kenzie for a little while."

"You never told me to look after her!" I objected, in confusion.

"Maybe not, but I expected you to!"

"What?! How was I supposed to know that?! Anyways, I thought she was with YOU!"

"Well, look around, Carter!" Pan gestured to the surroundings, "Do you see her anywhere?!" I went silent. He raised my voice, "Answer me!"

"No." I replied

"Excuse me! Are you answering back to me?!" I was about to retort, but decided against it. When Pan got like this, it was no use to say anything at all. "Do you know where she even is?" I shook his head, knowing anything I said would irritate him. "I'll tell you where she is! She's dancing around with a bunch of Indians! I WAS going to help you carried Felix, but since you kept giving me attitude, you have to bring him back to the camp yourself!" It was so hard not to reply with a witty comeback that I had to bite my tongue. He was about to leave, but returned two seconds later, "I almost forgot." Suddenly, he plucked one of my hairs off my head, "I need this." I frowned as he disappeared. Well, that was weird.

**Third person**

The group walked through the forest in a tense silence with Captain Hook in the lead.

No one said a word for hours until Hook led the rest of them into a clearing and spoke up, "I suggest we make camp here."

"No," Regina replied bluntly, "We have to keep moving. We can't waste any time."

"With all due respect, Your Highness," the pirate countered, "If we want to gain strength to confront Pan and save your daughter, then we are going to need rest."

The Queen seemed to give this some consideration before agreeing, "Ok, but only for a few hours." Everyone set up separate sleeping areas around the clearing as far away as possible from each other. Soon, everybody became aggressively hungry. Regina conjured up a whole fried chicken and started to dig in. Rumpel did the same while Snow and Graham stared in hunger at the food.

"Hungry?" The Evil Queen grinned then took a bite out of a drumstick.

Snow White hesitated before answering, "As a matter a fact yes, so you wouldn't mind sharing a bit of that?"

"With you?" Regina scoffed, "Not a chance!"

"Well that won't be a problem, because I'm sure Snow White here can procure her own food." Hook voiced. Everybody turned in his direction to see a full plate of chicken wings placed in front of him.

"What the!" Snow exclaimed, "Where did you get that?!"

"Yeh! You don't possess magic!" Graham said.

"Well, mate, you don't need magic in Neverland," Captain Hook explained, "Just belief. If you believe enough in something, it will become a reality. Like these chicken wings!" He began digging into his meal.

"You mean if I believe Mackenzie is here," Snow started hopefully, "Then she will appear?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, love. It only works with objects, not people," Hook responded, "Now, can I enjoy my chicken wings?"

"Well, at least food won't be a problem," Snow White declared optimistically, "I could really go for some roast swan!"

"That's ironic!" Rumpelstiltskin suddenly laughed. He got strange looks from all around. "You'll all get that later!"

After everyone had eaten, they managed to settle in and, eventually, fell asleep except the Huntsman. He volunteered to keep watch, because he was sure someone was still stalking them. He kept his senses sharp searching for a faint figure of somebody or listening for an unusual rustling coming from the forest. Suddenly, he heard a twig crack from just beyond the treeline. Graham silently got up and crept away from the camp and into the Neverwoods in the direction of the noise.

He pulled out his knife and, when he was far enough away from the rest of the group, he called into the trees, "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

Before he could react, someone came up from behind him and held a dagger to his throat, "Drop the knife!" a female voice hissed and Graham did as she said, "Try anything and you're dead! Who are you?"

He could tell this girl was inexperienced with knives. He easily turned the tables and now Graham had the dagger against the girl's throat, "I could ask you the same question."

"What are you doing with the Evil Queen?" The girl demanded.

"I'm asking the questions now! Do you work for Pan?" The Huntsman interrogated.

"No, I don't work for Pan!" the girl denied.

"Why are you following us?"

"Ok, I understand you have a lot of questions, but so do I, so if you won't mind taking that dagger off my throat, because you're starting to draw blood."

"Oh, sorry," The Huntsman hesitated before removing the knife. She turned around and they were finally face to face, "Now…"

"Hold on!" She interrupted, "I think it's my turn!"

"Fine." Graham huffed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a huntsman, my name's Graham. What's yours?"

"Tinkerbell."

"What kind of a name is 'Tinkerbell'?" Graham chuckled.

Tinkerbell frowned, "What kind of a name is Graham?" she retorted, "You were named after a cracker!"

"Point taken."

Tinkerbell's face suddenly turned grave as she asked her next question, "Now, why are you in the company of the Evil Queen?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. She has my heart…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tinkerbell cut him off, taking several steps back, "She has your heart? So she can control you?!"

"No," he paused, "Well, yes, but not at the moment, because I would know."

"Maybe, but how do I know Regina's just not telling you to say all this? You can't prove it!" She back up even more.

"He may not be able to prove it, but I can," The Evil Queen emerged from the woods, "Hello, Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell's expression darkened, "Hello, Regina." Graham looked at Regina then at Tinkerbell realizing there was a personal connection linking them.

The Queen turned to him, "Huntsman! You were supposed to be keeping watch!"

He frowned, "I believe that's what I was doing."

"You almost let Hook and Snow escape! Luckily, Rumpelstiltskin caught them sneaking away!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I believe you and I interpret 'Keeping watch' differently."

"Apparently so," Regina replied coolly, "You can go now!" Graham picked up his dagger and headed back to their camp. The Queen turned back to Tinkerbell who was subtly trying to back into the forest unnoticed, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" She pulled her back with a magic force until they were face to face. "Have you seen a girl named Mackenzie around the island?" She demanded.

"Mackenzie?" Tinkerbell put on a thoughtful expression, "No, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Then why do I have the feeling that you're LYING to me?!" Regina bared her teeth.

"Because you and I both know that I would never do anything to help you!" Tinkerbell snarled back. They stood there for a while, Tinkerbell's glare pierced right through Regina who was analyzing what to do with the ex-fairy.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind, fairy," The Evil Queen smirked, "Oh wait, I forgot! You're not a fairy anymore!" She started strutting away in satisfaction, but Tinkerbell had had enough. She made a knife appear in her hand and hurled it towards the Queen with a cry of fury, but she saw it coming and transported herself back to the camp. Although the dagger had been caught in the teleportation, it went right through her and stuck into a tree in front of the Queen. Everybody around the clearing stared in shock at Regina's and the knife's entrance.

"What happened?" Snow White asked in alarm.

"Tinkerbell tried to kill me." Regina replied casually.

"Well, obviously," Graham stated, "But why?"

"Do we really need an answer to that?" Hook intervened, "Because I know quite a few people who would love to see a knife through the Evil Queen's heart!" Regina shot him a dirty look.

"I propose we be on our way," Rumpelstiltskin recommended, "I don't think I trust this Tinkerbell. She might tell Pan our location."

"Believe me, mate," Captain Hook declared, "Pan already knows exactly where we are."

**I know we said we were gonna write a lot of chapters this summer and I know we lied, but please remember… You can't blame me! Blame Flavia! Also, I watched a Robbie Kay interview and he was asked if he ever read a fanfiction about his character Peter Pan and he admitted that he had read a couple and he found them very interesting! So now I'm all like "Imagine he read this story!" Yeh I'm weird… That's all for now! Hopefully I can get some more chapters up before the summer ends WITHOUT Flavia cuz she's on vacay and totally ditched me and is only coming back in August! JK! Love you Flav!**

**PS: This is a message for Robbie Kay if he's actually reading this (which he's probably not); "Hi!****"**


	13. The Lost Girls

Chapter 13: The Lost Girls

**Again I apologize for the really slow updates and I've decided to forgive Flavia and blame it on something else. So basically I realized that writing this story is doing something productive which goes against our religion. In case you're wondering, our religion is Procrastinatism and Flavia and I are the only members… So yeh… Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT only Mackenzie and any other OCs we may create.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I looked from Tiger Lily to Pocahontas who were sending each hateful glares. This seemed like more than sibling rivalry.

Tiger Lily was the first to break the silence, "Peter is in love with her." She pointed at me and I felt as if I was being blamed for a crime.

Pocahontas turned to me. At first she looked like she wanted to kill me, so I was relieved when a smile appeared on her face and laughed, but what she said made me uneasy once more, "How can Peter love someone like you? You're not even that pretty!"

I was too shocked to respond and what shocked me even more is that Tiger Lily immediately started defending me, "How dare you talk to my friend like that?!" Friend? "You shouldn't even be talking, because she is way prettier than you and instead of being a jealous bitch, you should be happy for Peter and that he's found someone he actually loves!" Suddenly, it had appeared as if the sisters had switched personalities. Initially, Tiger Lily was giving me the snobby princess act and Pocahontas was treating me like an old friend. Now she was behaving like my arch enemy and her sister was defending me like my best friend! Pocahontas gave Tiger Lily and me threatening scowls before storming off into a tent.

"What was that all about?" I asked stunned.

"I'm so sorry about my sister! She gets jealous easily."

"You mean, she likes Peter?"

The princess avoided my eyes as she replied, "I guess you could say that." I felt like there was something missing, but I didn't push it. No one saw Pocahontas for the rest of the evening. The thunderstorm still hadn't ceased, but neither did the fire. I tried to distract myself from all the drama by dancing around and tasting some Indian delicacies Tiger Lily introduced me to. My favourite was the walnut pie. I took a huge piece and sat down on a log near the fire to eat. Tiger Lily sat next to me holding some kind of wrap. After a few bites, I got thirsty.

I turned to Tiger Lily and asked, "What do you have to drink?"

"Not much, but if you follow me, I'll show you." She answered. We left our food and went to the buffet table. We stopped in front of two jugs and Tiger Lily pointed to the first one, "This is a juice made with oranges, mangoes and pineapples. It sounds strange, but it tastes amazing!" Then she gestured to the other jug, "This one is a mixture of milk and coconut water. My parents are always trying to force it down my throat, because apparently it's supposed to strengthen your bones. It's disgusting so I suggest the juice."

"I'll take your suggestion."

We heard Tiger Lily's mother calling her daughter. "Hold on. I'll be right back." The princess excused herself and left. I helped myself a bit of the fruit juice and took a sip. Tiger Lily was right. This did taste amazing! I poured some more into my cup and went back to my seat, but something was missing. My pie! Someone stole my walnut pie and only left the crumbs for me! The thief couldn't have gone far. I looked around and spotted a fluffy tail sticking out from the other side of the log. I glanced over and saw Bernard eating my pie!

I snatched him up, "Gotcha!" He squirmed furiously, trying to escape, "Oh no, you don't! I'm very sorry I have to do this, but it's only for a little while." I made a cage appear and put Bernard inside. I locked the cage and set it on the log. I picked up my piece of pie and put it back on the plate. When I looked back at Bernard, he was holding the bars of the cage like a prisoner. I couldn't stand to see him like that! I bent down to his eye level, "Bernard," I started softly, "I'm gonna let you out now, but you have to promise not to run away, ok?" Bernard nodded his small head and I unlocked the cage. He hopped out and looked at me intently. "I know Tiger Lily made you pee on my head and it's not your fault so I forgive you for that… But I can't believe you had the nerve to even THINK about eating my food! I'm never talking to you again!" Bernard looked down in shame.

"Who are you never talking to again?" Tiger Lily spoke from behind me.

I turned around to speak to her, "Bernard!" I pointed a reproachful finger at the squirrel.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I caught him eating my food!"

Tiger Lily's expression didn't change, "Don't you want to know what he has to say for himself before accusing him of anything?"

I shut up for a second, "Ok."

The Indian princess sat down and listened to Bernard who was squeaking in squirrel language. When he was finished, Tiger Lily turned to me and recited, "He said that he didn't know the pie was yours and if he did, he definitely wouldn't have taken it, because he respects you immensely. Also, he would have taken his own slice, but everyone kept shooing him away from the table so when he saw a piece unguarded, he took the opportunity. Also, he knows it's not right to take someone else's food no matter who they are, but he was just very, very hungry and needed something to eat desperately."

I looked down at Bernard suspiciously. I knew that testimony was probably made up to try and gain my compassion, but he was giving me those big, adorable eyes! "A likely story," I said sarcastically, "Usually I wouldn't believe something like that… But how can I hold a grudge against such a cute, little squirrel?!" I picked him up and held him against my cheek. I gave Bernard part of my pie and we all ate in silence. When we were finished, I yawned and, suddenly, I realized how tired I actually was. I glanced at Bernard and I could tell he was trying hard to keep his tiny eyes open. I addressed Tiger Lily, "I think it's time we should be going. We're both pretty tired."

Tiger Lily followed suite, "Sure. Bye, Mackenzie!"

"Bye, Lily," I paused, "Can I call you Lily, because Tiger Lily is so long to say."

"Of course. You can call me Lily if you want or Tiger or Lils!"

"I think I'll stick with Lily! Say goodbye to your father for me!" I picked up Bernard's sleepy body and headed into the Neverwoods, "Let's go home, Bernard." He looked up at me in confusion and even I had a weird feeling that I wasn't supposed to say that, but then again why wouldn't this be my home? Whatever. I pushed that out of my mind and continued on route through the rain. I was pretty confident that I would know my way back by now. I still got lost once, but, with the help of Bernard, I soon found my path again. When I arrived at the camp no one was in sight, so I presumed the Lost Boys were already asleep, but, when I entered my cabin, they were all gathered around my hammock.

"What happened to him?" I heard one of the Lost Boys say.

"Carter found him unconscious in the woods. Somebody must have hit him hard, because he still hasn't woken up." Another responded.

"No, look! I think he's finally coming to!" I pushed through the crowd to see who they were talking about, but, suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"Hey! What's your problem, dude!" I soon recognize the person, "Oh hey, Carter!"

"Mackenzie! I thought you'd never come back!" Carter exclaimed sounding anxious.

"What made you think that? I was just with the…" I stopped myself as I realized that Carter didn't know I had went to the Indian party. I prepared my amazing lying skills, "With the person you sent me to see, who is Peter Pan, obviously, because I certainly wouldn't be with anyone else, would I? Definitely not the Indians for that matter!"

"Don't even try lying, because you're horrible at it and if I didn't already know you where you were, I would know now."

"Wait, you already knew?"

"Yeh and you got me into trouble with Pan! He totally raged at me, because I had let you out of my sight! I tried explaining to him that I thought you were with him and then he went on to say that you were hanging out with the Indians!"

"Well, I'm sorry I got you into trouble. I'll just tell Peter that it wasn't your fault and what does he mean "let me out of your sight"?! It's not like you're my babysitter!"

"That's what I tried telling him, but sometimes Pan gets into this mood where nothing you say can change his mind."

"Anyways, isn't Neverland all about having fun and no rules? Why is he freaking out about an Indian party? You know what, whatever, I just wanna go to sleep." I turned away from Carter and raised my voice so the other boys could hear me, "Ok, everybody out! Conscious or not! Everyone out, because I wanna sleep tonight! Out!"

"Ah! There she is." A slow, creepy voice said from the middle of the crowd. A few boys parted and I could finally see who they were gathering around, although I didn't need to, because I recognized his voice instantly. Felix was looking at me with a leering grin. I noticed the big, blue bruise on his cheek. Did I do that? Everybody stared at me in shock. Felix got up and strode towards me, "I'm impressed. No one's ever been able to take me down."

"Except me!" Carter piped up, "And Pan."

Felix glared at him over my shoulder, then looked back to me, "As I was saying, not many of the boys are able to take me down, but then you come along and knock me out with a single punch. Quite remarkable, for a girl."

For a girl? Through a fake cough, I said, "Sexist!"

He ignored me and carried on, "You're fierce. I like that."

Now he was going over the top creepy! "Then you'll like what I'll do to you the next time you come near me!"

There was a big "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" from all the Lost Boys backing up my threat, while Felix just chuckled, "Well, now I know not to get on your bad side. Let's have a round of applause for Mackenzie!" He started clapping and the rest of the boys followed suite, while I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do as I received a super unnecessary ovation. Everyone was clapping and whooping except for Carter who just observed me worriedly. There was still something he wasn't telling me! I was way too tired to think. I just wanted everybody to leave! Eventually, all the Lost Boys left and I finally had peace and quiet for the exception of big raindrops hitting the forest floor and the raging thunder outside, but I could sleep through anything if I was tired enough and clearly so could Bernard. I placed the sleeping squirrel on the hammock and prepared to get in as well, but, before I could, I noticed a round object lying on the ground. I picked it up and realized it was the small hand mirror Peter had given me the night before. I put it in my pocket and climbed into the hammock not caring how wet I was, but as soon as I closed my eyes I was disturbed by a slow almost sarcastic clapping.

"Seriously?! I just want to sleep!" I assumed it was Carter coming to bug me, but when I sat up, I saw Peter Pan standing it the doorway. Well, that's a bit melodramatic!

**Peter's POV**

"Congratulations Kenzie," I said mockingly, "You knocked out my second in command."

I could tell Mackenzie was attempting to appear casual as she spoke, "Yeh, and so what? You're not gonna get mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I get mad at you?" She looked at me suspiciously. I cleared my throat, "Anyhow," I considered bringing up the little issue about our secrets, but changed my mind, "I came to ask you how it felt."

"How what felt?" She asked obliviously. I stared at her without saying anything until she understood, "Oh yeh! Punching Felix! I knew that. Well, at first I felt guilty, but…" she trailed off, as if thinking to herself.

"But what?" I urged.

"But at the same time it felt good and I remembered how much of a jerk he is so he deserved it."

Perfect! That's just what I wanted to hear! I smirked in satisfaction, "I'm very glad to hear to you say that, Kenzie."

A puzzled expression showed on her face, "Why?"

"Because now I know that you're finally ready to become a Lost Girl and we can resume your lessons tomorrow!"

"Um, ok." She replied sounding like she didn't really know how to react.

"So that's it!" I concluded, "I'll let you rest now."

I turned to leave, but she stopped me, "Wait. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about anything else?"

I faced her and fixed my eyes on her. I knew what she was talking about and she knew I knew what she was talking about and I knew she knew I knew what she was talking about. We both knew what each other was thinking, but we also knew that none of us was gonna dare bring up the subject and we were right, "I don't know what you mean."

Kenzie must have been holding her breath, because she exhaled fully, "I was just making sure you didn't forget to tell me anything."

I pretended to think, "Nope, just that I'll come pick you up here tomorrow so we can begin your lessons."

"Ok." She started fiddling with that dumb locket around her neck and that made me realize that if I wanted Kenzie all to myself, she was going to have to forget everyone in her past. Neverland was already doing that for me, but she couldn't have anything to remind her of the people she used to know.

I made the necklace teleport into my hand, "Sorry, love, but this is gonna have to go!"

She looked completely baffled, "But, Peter, why are you taking the locket you gave me?"

The locket _I_ gave her? Wow, Neverland's powers affected her quicker than anyone else! Now she may believe that I gave her the necklace, but once she opens the pendant, she'll see the note from her Snow White friend and start to remember. I had to make up an excuse, "I just thought it could use some polishing, that's all." She gave me a skeptical look as I waved my hand over the locket making it shine, but, at the same time, secretly transferring Snow White's message into my palm. I passed the necklace back to its owner, "There! Now it looks brand new!"

She clipped it back around her neck, "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before I broke it, "Alright, I guess I'll be going now! Goodnight, Kenzie. See you tomorrow morning."

"Right, but not too early please, because I was planning on sleeping in."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for that. Your lessons only start at dawn."

Her jaw dropped, "Dawn! But, but, but!" Then she went on to tell me about the importance of sleep and blah blah blah. She most likely would talk all night, so I cast a spell that sent her into a deep sleep.

"Girls talk too much." I muttered then walked out into the rain. I opened my fingers to reveals the tiny piece a paper that used to be in the Kenzie's locket. 'Thanks for everything! Love Snow' I concentrate on the words and soon the paper burst into flames and turned to ash.

**Mackenzie's POV**

I woke up to a constant, high-pitched ringing in my ear. I opened one eye to see an alarm clock sitting on a small table next to my head. This was probably Peter's way of trying to wake me up. Somehow, Bernard stayed asleep. I reached out my hand from under the covers and turned it off. I closed my eyes to resume sleeping, but seconds later the ringing started again. This time it was louder and more annoying. When I opened my eyes again, I realized why. Now there were two alarm clocks instead of one! No one ever let me sleep! Still, Bernard didn't wake up. I snatched both the clocks and hit them together until they stopped ringing, then tossed them away. Once again, I shut my eyes, but, once again, the alarms insisted on me waking up and this time there were five of them! I turned around and covered my ears with my pillow, but it was no use. I could still hear them loud and clear. How could Bernard sleep through this?! A hammer materialized in my hand and I smashed the clocks to pieces, breaking the table in the process. I dropped the hammer, burrowed my face in the pillow and covered my head with the blanket. Nothing happened for a while and I thought I was safe, but, the instant I closed my eyes, a dozen alarm clocks showed up in my hammock blaring their wake up calls in my ears!

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" I yelled in frustration. I whipped off my blanket and jumped out. I flipped the hammock around making all the clocks and Bernard tumble onto the ground. The squirrel awoke abruptly, scared and confused. He scurried outside into the still ongoing rain. Oops.

"Look who's up." An amused voice came from the entrance. Of course it was Peter, looking especially smug.

"Why?!" I cried infuriated.

"Because you never wake up."

"But it's not even light out yet!"

"So?"

"So, light is when people are awake and dark is when people are sleeping!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky. Peter gestured to it, "Is that enough light for you?" Thunder boomed through the air. I didn't understand how that storm was still going on!

"I was talking about the sun!" Just as I spoke a few rays of sunshine pierced through the rainclouds. Really?! That doesn't even make any sense! How can the sun be out during a thunderstorm?! I feel like this island purposely chooses not to cooperate with me!

"Now that we have sunlight, let's get started on those lessons!" He came over and took my arm.

"What am I learning anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!"

"Fine." I really hoped it was archery! I've always wanted to learn.

"By the way, nice hair."

"Oh, why, thank-you!" I said, before detecting some sarcasm in his voice. I touched the back of my head to feel the knotted, fuzz ball that was supposed to be my hair. After Peter magically transported us to a big clearing, I pulled out my hand mirror and looked at my reflection, but, as I did, I dropped the mirror in disgust, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! What is that hideous creature?!"

Peter chuckled, "That's you, love."

"Aaahhh!" I slowly picked up the mirror. I was afraid to see my reflection again. I took a peek and tried not to freak out. My hair was sticking out in all directions, black, puffy bags sagged under my eyes and I could go on, but then this story would never end. "This is sorcery!"

"No, love. _This _is sorcery." He flicked his hand and, miraculously, I looked like I myself again.

"Oh, thank-you! You helped me regain my pride."

"Why do girls always bother about their appearances?" Peter inquired.

"We don't _always_ bother about appearances!" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow at me incredulously so I changed the subject, "So what _are_ you teaching me today?" While I asked, I observed the clearing. The trees made a canopy so the rain couldn't pour through, but I could still hear the rumble of thunder and see the flash of lightning every once in a while. Peter conjured up a bullseye and placed it on a tree. Next, a bow materialized in his hands making my eyes widen. "No way! You're teaching me archery!"

"Not exactly," Peter replied, examining the bow and testing the string.

"Darn." I said disappointed.

He kept silent as he made an arrow appear and put it to the bow. He aimed at the target and I watched silently as he released the arrow. It went whizzing through the air and hit the very bottom of the bullseye.

I scoffed, "I thought Peter Pan was good at everything! Everything except archery!"

He smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"What do you mean 'I wouldn't be laughing if I were you'?" I queried uncertainly.

"I mean we're going to be testing your courage today." He explained calmly.

I didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean 'testing my courage'?"

"You'll see," Peter set another arrow to his bow, "Now go stand in front of the target for me."

"Why? So you can shoot at me?" I joked.

"Yes." He replied coolly.

"Wait, what?"

He looked at me impatiently, "I said 'Go stand in front of the target'."

"You're not shooting at me with that aim!"

He cocked his head, "Which aim? This one?" Without warning, he pointed his arrow at me and fired.

"Peter! No!" By reflex, I raised my hands to cover my face, although I knew it would not aid me in any way if that arrow pierced me.

"Oops, I missed." I heard Peter's obnoxious voice say. I lowered my hands from my face and turned around to find the arrow stuck in the tree behind me. I hoped this wasn't Peter's ways of expressing his love!

"You jerk!" I yelled at him, "You know, you could have killed me!"

He totally ignored me, "Can we get on with your lessons?"

"If, when you say that, you're referring to me standing in front of that target and you shooting at me, then no."

"What if I said 'Please'?"

"Not even if you gave me a full pizza!"

"What if I gave you a full pizza and for desert mint and chocolate chip ice cream?"

That sounded really good, but I wasn't gonna risk my life for that! "Tempting, but the answer is still no."

"With a cherry on top." Peter added.

I couldn't resist anymore! "Deal!" I moved in front of the target and removed the arrow that he had already fired. I couldn't believe I was doing this! I was letting Peter shoot at me, but I knew he wouldn't hit me… Right? I mean he was in love with me! He wouldn't kill me. Plus there was a pizza and ice cream on the line!

"Peter Pan never fails!" He boasted triumphantly.

"There you go again! Talking about yourself in the third person. " He laughed slightly.

"At least I'm confident!" he said with the smirk.

"There's a difference between being confident and being a dick! Like seriously your ego is more annoying than your tights!" I exclaimed.

He glared at me, "They're not tights."

"Hmhm," I pursed my lips, "Sure."

"Here's a tip," he positioned himself a few feet away from me, "When someone is about to aim at you with a bow and arrow, don't piss them off." He raised his bow and quickly released an arrow. I panicked and screamed, my hands flying up to protect my face again. When nothing happened, I opened one eye to find an arrow stuck in the tree's bark above my shoulder. Peter raised one eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

He sighed, "First of all, if someone fires an arrow at you, there's no point covering your face. Second, stay still!"

"Ok, I know, I'm sorry." I let out a deep breath to relax. I closed my eyes and prepared for the next arrow. I heard Peter clear his throat. I reopened my eyes, "What now?"

"This is a bravery test, so you have to keep your eyes open."

"Why?"

"Because you have to see it coming." He explained, trying hard to remain patient with me. Yeh, I'm a handful…

"Ugh! Fine!" I grumbled. I stood still and readied myself. Peter lifted his bow, aimed another arrow and let go. I flinched slightly when the arrow stuck into the right next to my ear and making it worst was the bang of thunder that happened at the same time. That was so close! I just wanted to get this over with, but I knew Peter wouldn't give me what he promised until he was satisfied. Hopefully, he didn't see me flinch since he didn't say anything. I decided it was safe to step away from the target and began walking towards Peter. He advanced towards me as well which I took as a good sign that I was gonna get my pizza and ice cream, but he didn't stop when we were at a close enough distance. Instead he put both his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to walk backwards. "What the fuck! What are you doing? I thought we were done! I didn't move!" I complained.

My back hit the tree and Peter raised his eyebrow, "Don't think I didn't see you flinch."

"Flinch? What?! Oh, that! You know, it was because of the thunder!"

He stared at me unbelievingly, then smirked "Well, Kenzie, if you're scared of a bit of thunder then we have a lot of hard work ahead."

Darn, backfire. "Come on, dude! I just want my food!"

"But don't worry. That just means there's lots of space for improvement." He said in fake encouragement. "How about we try something different?"

"Like what?" I said in exasperation.

He held out his hand and an apple appeared on it, "Put this…"

I cut him off, "In my mouth? With pleasure!" I snatched the apple and took a big bite.

"No!" He grabbed it back, "On your head."

"Oh ok, cuz that totally makes more sense than putting it in my mouth!" I reached my hand out to retake the apple, but he hesitated. He looked at me then at the apple. Presently, he took his own bite then handed it to me. I placed the bitten apple on my head and waited for Peter to get into position. The middle of the target was just above my head so the apple was now at perfect eye level with the bullseye! Get it, get it? EYE level with the bulls-EYE! No? I guess it would be funnier with a potato. Whatever. I already knew what Peter was planning and I didn't like it one bit, but I had to pull my shit together and get this over with. I looked straight at him and waited. He set another arrow to his bow and took aim. After what felt like forever, he released and I watched as the arrow came whizzing towards me. It pierced the apple, pinning it to the target.

Peter striding over to me, smirking in satisfaction, "You did it. Now, wasn't that easy?"

I put my hand on my hip, "Uh, yeh! Of course it was easy! I just had to stand there while you shot arrows at me with your terrible aim!"

"My aim isn't that terrible, is it?" He gestured above me.

I glanced upwards at the arrow that was shot expertly in the center of the apple and the bullseye. Ugh! He probably missed his first shot on purpose to intimidate me! "Why are you so good at everything?!" I protested.

"Because I'm Peter Pan!"

"Well, I'm Mackenzie Mills and I'm not good at everything!" I paused, "Just kidding! I'm good at everything!" I flipped my hair.

He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say. Come on, let's eat."

"Yeh! Food!" I cried in excitement. Peter flicked his fingers and a picnic blanket with pizza and ice cream appeared on the ground. I plopped down and reached for a piece of pizza. It had everything I loved on it! Cheese, pepperoni, green peppers, those little meatballs and… Wait, "Where are the olives?"

"What?" Peter asked as he sat next to me.

"The olives! Where are they?" I complained.

He eyed me, "Is it important?"

I gasped, "Is it important? Is it _important_?! Of course it's important! I need the olives to live!"

"Then get them yourself."

"No, because you promised me a _full_ pizza!" I whined.

"Isn't that full?" He sounded irritated.

"Peter, you must understand that nothing is full without the olives." I explained slowly as if it were a fact that everyone knew.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine!" With a flick of his wrist, there were olives on my pizza.

"Thank-you."

"God, you're annoying!"

"Baby, I know!" I said while wiping imaginary dust of my shoulder. I ate the rest of my pizza in silence, whacking Peter's hand away every time he tried to steal a slice. Eventually, he stopped and instead settled for the bitten and impaled apple. When I was done, and yes I ate the entire pizza, I moved on to my ice cream. I shoved a spoonful in my mouth to savour the delicious combination of mint and chocolate. It was my favourite type of ice cream. That's when I broke the silence, "How did you know this was my favourite kind of ice cream?"

He looked up, "I just did."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I suppose I just knew. At first, I had some _conflicted feelings_ about what flavour you liked, but I soon figured it out." For some reason, he emphasized the words 'conflicted feelings', the continued, "Hmm, I always thought of 'conflicted feelings' as very misleading words. How would you describe 'conflicted feelings', Kenzie?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, confused, "That's random, but I guess it would depend, because having conflicted feelings towards something is much more different than having them towards someone…" I trailed off realizing what Peter was doing. Now, I knew for sure that he had heard my secret! He wouldn't bring up conflicted feelings if I hadn't used those exact words in my secret! "Um," I started to get up, "I think I need some time alone."

"Ok." He replied briefly, but I knew he wasn't just gonna let me go off on my own. He was either gonna follow me or send of his Lost Boys to keep an eye on me.

"Like some real alone time, without anyone stalking me! Not you, not Felix, not Carter, not _any_ of your Lost Boys! Not even Bernard." I didn't give him time to respond. I walked off leaving him alone in the clearing. Soon, I found a beach where I had never been before. There was a massive, flat rock in the middle of the water. The storm still hadn't ceased so I lay in the sand under a tree and thought. Peter knew my secret and I knew his. Now, we both knew that we had feelings for each other! Ugh! Feelings! Now we were gonna have to talk about them. Before long, I became drowsy and my eyes started to close on their own, but right as my vision was going blurry, I saw something. It looked like a huge fish tail, but maybe it was just my imagination. So I ignored it, blocked out the thunder and lightning and fell asleep.

I woke up to see two, unfamiliar pairs of eyes staring down at me. "What the fuck!" I jumped and scooted back a bit. I frowned, noting they were two girls around my age wearing very revealing bikinis.

One of them spoke up, "Oh, we're sorry! We didn't mean to startle you!"

The other added softly, "We saw you lying by yourself in the storm and we wanted to see if you were ok."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." I replied while wiping the sand off me. I got up and they got up with me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Why is that?" The first girl asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't been in Neverland very long."

"Oh ok! My name is Laura." said the blonde one.

"I'm Catarina," the brunette introduced herself, "And you are?"

"Mackenzie." I gave them a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name!" Catarina complimented me.

"Oh, why, thank-you!" I responded flattered.

"Do you wanna meet the rest of the girls?" Laura requested.

"There's more girls?" I had to admit, I was a bit surprised. I thought that only boys lived on Neverland for the exception of a few girls, like me, Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily, but I was wrong. Both the peculiar girls nodded and began leading the way. I decided to follow them into the rain. As we stepped through the wet sand, I had to ask, "So are you like the Lost Girls?"

They both wavered, then Laura eventually answered, "Yeh, I guess you could call us that." Well, that was pretty shady. Soon, we saw four more girls chatting by the water wearing similar bikinis. Laura and Catarina introduced me to them. There were two redheads, Jasmine and Sarah, another blonde, Britney, and another brunette, Serena.

They all seemed rather nice, but I still didn't understand why they were wearing bikinis, "So, were you girls swimming or something?"

All of them laughed and Britney had to explain, "Oh, no, honey! We always dress like this!"

I frowned, confused, "Don't you ever get cold?"

"We've lived on Neverland long enough to with stand any weather the island throws at us!" Serena stated. Before I could pursue the subject, they had changed it, now talking about beauty, obviously their favourite topic.

They were complimented each other, pointing out flaws about themselves and giving each other beauty tips, while I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say, until Jasmine turned to me, "Well, I think Mackenzie is gorgeous! I mean, look at her eyes and her figure! Even with her hair wet, she's flawless!" Everyone approved and started throwing compliments at me. I had no problem with this, but I could never get a word in, because they were all speaking at once.

One comment from Catarina caught my attention, "Even her name is lovely. I hate mine!"

I finally got the opportunity to speak and I did, "Then why don't you change it?"

Everybody fell silent and Catarina looked at me with bewilderment in her eyes, "What?"

"Why don't you change it?" I repeated, "This is Neverland! You can do anything, right?"

Her face lit up, "That's a great idea! What name should I choose though?"

Everyone started shouted out random names, "Brigit!"

"Sharon!"

"Tiffany!"

"Alexa!"

"Daphne!"

"No! I got it!" Catarina exclaimed, "How about Nova?" She glanced at me and I nodded meaning I approved. I really liked that name. "Yeh, Nova."

**Again we're really sorry we didn't update sooner and I know we didn't have an excuse before, but now we do, because we just started school and we started way earlier than everyone else! Believe us! We started on August 26****th****! EW! I had something else to say, but I forgot so bye for now 3**


End file.
